The Star Among The Darkness
by Elienora
Summary: Lucy left Fairy Tail after how everyone had turned against her and how her crush, Natsu had gotten with Lisanna after taking away her virginity. Heartbroken and betrayed, Lucy starts off in a journey that makes her stronger. Would she find a new chance at love or would she find out something that changes her life and everything falls apart? Reviews would be nice. No proofreading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction and I realise that there has not been any Laxus x Lucy x Rogue x Midnight Fanfiction and I was like why not?**

 **Then this came out XD.**

* * *

 **Elienora: Do you mind doing the honours, Laxus?**

 **Laxus: Don't boss me around.**

 **Elienora: Pleaseeeeee**

 **Laxus: You owe me.**

 **Laxus: Fairy tail does not belong to Elienora. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. If It did belong to Elienora. A Huge mess would be the end result**

 **Elienora: YAAAA!**

* * *

 **The Stars among the Darkness Chapter One**

It was a normal day at the Fiore's top guild known as Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was known to possess mages that are extremely strong and people not to be messed with. Laxus Dreyar, a strong Lighting Mage that was also a Lighting Dragon Slayer and S-Class wizard along with Natsu Dragneel who was famous as the Salamander and Fairy Tail's destructive Fire Dragon Slayer. The females in the guild are also known to be Strong mages, MiraJane for her takeover magic and being a model along with Erza Scarlet for being Titania and a Re-equip S Class Mage. Fairy Tail was also at the same time being known for bringing trouble and chaos wherever they go which was deemed by the Wizard Council.

Lucy gave a long sigh as she watched Natsu, the residential Fire Dragon Slayer fighting with the residential Ice Maker Mage, Gray.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she placed a glass of Strawberry milkshake infront of Lucy and stood there waiting with a concerned look on her face.

"What else, Mira. My rent is due in two days' time. "Lucy replied taking a sip at her favourite drink of all time ever since she came to Fairy Tail.

"You should go on a job with the team." Mirajane smiled as she twirled her ivory hair around her finger.

"I would if they did not… Never mind." Lucy weakly smiled as Natsu placed an arm around his new girlfriend, Lisanna.

Lucy watched as Natsu pecked Lisanna on her cheek and she could feel the tears that were about to erupt gather behind her eyes. She turned to face Mirajane who was always in dream land whispering about the 'Pink haired blue eyes babies'.

Lucy got up from her seat and ran away from the sight as she watched Natsu beginning to kiss Lisanna.

Once she got away from the guild, she found herself at a clearing with many trees surrounding her.

Tears started running down her cheeks, she bit down on her lower lip as she forced herself not to scream out the words that gathered at her throat. She fell to the ground, struggling not to cry but she failed. She screamed her frustration that had built up ever since Lisanna came back to them from Edolas.

Natsu stopped sneaking into her house during the night and sleeping beside her which was one thing that Lucy had gotten so used to. Lucy had always love Natsu and it felt so wrong that the guy that she had feelings for, was with another girl. It hurted watching the guy that she lost her virginity to, being with another girl.

Natsu had gotten so drunk after one of Cana's many alcohol challenges and made his way over to Lucy's before tearing her clothes off and having sex with her. She woke up the next day, naked and he was already gone. Beside her was a note that had the illegible writing of 'Sorry' on it. She got dressed after crying in the shower and made her way to the guild. Upon opening the doors, there he was, Natsu grinning at Lisanna before kissing her infront of the guild. Lucy had felt as if her whole world crashed then and ran home crying.

Loke had then appeared, took her into her arms as she cried her eyes out. Loke just sat there silent as he let his master cry in his embrace. Lucy spend two days with Loke by her side as she broke down, not eating nor going to the guild. Loke felt useless as he watched the girl that changed his life, the vibrant light of the celestial spirits waste herself away. He could not do anything but to watch Lucy crying her eyes out and suffering a heartbreak.

It took all the spirits coming out turn by turn to comfort Lucy before she realise that she was making her spirits suffer upon seeing the pain in their eyes and even Aquarius herself had wet eyes. After one week, she made her way back to the guild.

Loke had went off on a job and paid Lucy's rent while she was getting herself up.

She then felt how everyone else started turning her to be invisible, ignoring her presence. Even Levy, one of her greatest friend was ignoring her and giving an evil look as if she had killed someone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy whispered as she looked at Mirajane who was not even smiling for once.

"Why don't you just get lost from our guild? You are just so weak that you fuck up Fairy Tail's reputation at the Grand Magic Games." Replied Lisanna as she walked up towards her, smirking away while keeping an arm around Natsu.

"I should have never let you on the team. Lucky I kicked you out once Lisanna came back to us." Natsu grinned as he pecked Lisanna on the cheek.

"What a blessing, indeed." Erza added as she smirked.

"I don't have to carry your fat ass anymore. Lucy you need to go and lose some weight. You are heavy compared to Lisanna." Happy grinned.

"Why don't you just leave the guild? You are just going to fuck up our reputation even more. " Gray pulled her hair.

Lucy bit down on her lip before rushing up to the master's office. She walked into the office after opening the door and sat infront of the tiny Guild Master that cared for all the mages in Fairy Tail as his own children.

"My child…" Master Makarov started as he put down his papers. He had heard every single thing that her team had said as their voices had echoed upwards to him.

"Please. Remove the mark." Lucy whispered as she forced herself not to cry.

She watched as the mark that she had cherished and came to love so much, disappear. She remember how her futureself had died for her and was missing the arm that had the guild mark.

"Lucy, my child. I treat you as one of the few that I really came to caring and loving for. This is a communication Lacrima. I wish to be updated frequently on your journey. Please take care of yourself, Lucy. My granddaughter." Master whispered as a trail of tear flowed down his cheek.

It was as if Laxus had left all over again and this time, it was Lucy. It always hurt watching his child suffer and especially on the hands of his children. He could not explain how the mages came to hating the Sweet and Innocent Lucy Heartfilla, the Light of Fairy tail.

He watched as Lucy walked through the gates and felt as if it was the last time any of them would be seeing Lucy.

"Take care, my child." He whispered as he put his hand up making a L shape with his fingers as he watched the figure moving away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Star among the Darkness Chapter Two**

Lucy ran back to her house and started packing everything hoping to leave Magnolia. There was a small explosion before smoke cleared to show one of her many Celestial Spirits, Virgo who was the one of the 10 Zodiac Keys that she possessed and Virgo was the constellation for the Maiden or the Virgin.

"Punishment, my princess?" Virgo asked as she got down on one knee and Lucy could tell that Virgo was slightly tearing even with her Stoic expression.

When Natsu had kicked her out of the team once Lisanna was back on Earthland with them, Virgo was around to accompany her and to care for her. It was then Lucy found out how her spirits were able to see what was going on in her life in the spirit world. She knew that Virgo was crying because of how she was no longer a Fairy Tail mage.

"No punishment. Thank you for appearing, I wanted to ask for your help in packing." Lucy smiled slightly, controlling the tears that were threatening to fall.

Virgo then started packing as she made Lucy sit in one of the chairs and gave her Chamomile Tea that she picked up from the Spirit World. She made everything that was of Lucy's. disappear and they were at the Spirit World where they would be stored at temporarily.

Lucy then thanked Virgo before closing her gate and gathered her purse before heading for the train station.

Lucy had left letters for the landlord and for any of the Fairy Tail members. She wrote in the letter for the Landlord that she is leaving and that she would not be renting the house anymore. As she made her way to the station, the content of the letters flashed in her head.

* * *

 _ **Dear Fairy Tail**_

 _ **If you see this letter, it means that I'm already gone and I would not be coming back. I am shocked that you people, people that called themselves as my friends would be doing this to me. I have done nothing wrong to earn your anger and your ignorance. I wish to say that I hate you but I do not.**_

 _ **Even after what you guys did to me, I still see you as my friends, my guild mates and my family.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilla.**_

* * *

 _ **To Natsu**_

 _ **I wish you happiness in life after you took mine away. I fell for you ever since the battle with Oracion Seis and I cannot believe how easily you took away my virginity and then confessing to another girl , the next second. I wanted to hate you but it is impossible. So I can only say, please be good to Lisanna and have a happy relationship.**_

* * *

 _ **To Gray**_

 _ **I treated you as my brother and you wound me the most through those glares and words. I see you as my family that's why it hurts the most and I have no idea why you would do that. Never mind. At least be happy and safe, even if I'm not around to see it anymore. Plus fix your weird habit, not everyone would want to see your junk all the time and stop being such a perverted Stripper.**_

 _ **P.s. I left your clothing in the box next to the bed.**_

* * *

 _ **To Erza**_

 _ **Erza, I really treat you as my sister even though some of the time you do things that make me feel so messed up that it's hard seeing you as a sisterly figure. But I still do. I wish for your happiness, Erza and stay the way that you are. I will miss all of you.**_

 _ **I will miss all of you guys even though you hurt me. Fairy tail would forever be remembered. I love fairy tail and all of you**_

 _ **Love Lucy**_

* * *

"Hey blondie." A deep voice made Lucy turn and it was Laxus standing infront of her.

"Laxus." She looked at the mage that once turned her life upside down and how he had changed into a better person.

"Where are you heading Blondie? I heard from gramps." Laxus mumbled.

"Don't know. Anywhere would be better than here." Lucy whispered softly as flashes of Natsu shouting at her, everyone ignoring her and being cold to her appeared inside her head.

Lucy then turned walking away from Laxus and purchased a ticket heading to the outskirts of Fiore, Swarga. Loke then appeared beside her as Lucy found her carriage and sat down.

"Princess." Loke whispered as he watched Lucy

'I. I'm fine." Lucy replied as she then looked outside through the window and watching as her home, rush away before her eyes.

"We'll all be there for you, Lucy." Loke whispered as Lucy started dozing and placed her head onto his shoulder and gave her forehead a small kiss.

"It might be fate that she is heading towards there." Loke murmured as a small but sad smile appeared on his face as he stared at Lucy's sleeping face.

Loke then stood guarding Lucy as he heard the carriage doors open and someone familiar head inside the compartment before closing it. He watched as the mage sat down across them.

"Loke." Laxus smirked at him.

"What are you doing here, Laxus? If you think of doing anything funny to Lucy, I swear that I will kill you." Loke snarled.

"Chill, I'm here on gramp's orders. He told me to look after her." Laxus started as he looked at the sleeping blonde in Loke's arms.

"He said to escort her to wherever she is heading for and to make sure that she would be okay." He finished as he then took out his sound pods and placed him onto his ears.

"Besides, I would never do anything to hurt her." He whispered softly, smiling as he watched the sleeping girl whispering something about Loke being a flirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Star among the Darkness Chapter Three**

Lucy woke up after being nudged by Loke and apparently they had reached the Swarga Station already. She gave a small yawn before noticing the large muscled Man infront of her.

"Laxus?" Her eyes widen as the man gave her a small smirk.

"Blondie." Laxus replies as he sifts his hand through his hair.

"You? Eh. Why are you here?" Lucy exclaims getting up as Loke reaches for her luggage.

"Why? You ask... Are you stupid or what, asking that question?" Laxus smirks as he opens the carriage door and goes out.

"Huh?" Lucy looks at Loke as if he had the answer.

"Master asked him to follow you and make sure that you are safe." Loke smiled at Lucy as he pulled his luggage and follows Laxus.

Lucy stood there confused for a moment before moving out as she hears the warning for all guests to disembark as the train would be leaving to make a return journey back to Fiore. She immediately ran after Loke and Laxus who were waiting for her at the Train Station Exit.

"So where are we heading to, Blondie?" Laxus asked as they made their way out of the station.

"I heard that there is a library here and I wish to find out more information regarding Celestial Magic." Lucy replies as she takes out a map from her duffle bag.

"Princess, I shall return back as Laxus is here to accompany you on your journey." Loke smiles as he hands her luggage to Laxus before disappearing in gold sparkles.

Laxus then walks ahead pulling her luggage with him as his own bag is thrown over his shoulder. Lucy then rushes up to him and tried to take back her luggage.

"Laxus, I can do it myself." Lucy pouted as she failed to take her things back from the towering Lighting Dragon Slayer Mage.

"It's okay, Blondie. Besides you need to look at the map." Laxus replied.

Lucy blushed slightly as she tried to cover her red cheeks by pulling the map up. She took a while to decipher the map as the map was slightly complicated and there was a lot of turns to reach the library. But they finally did it as a large looming building came into their sight and the building gave off an intimidating aura. The once ivory walls had turned brown over time and the gate to the library was rusting already.

"Who goes there?" A large booming voice filled the area and both Lucy and Laxus both took a step back as a powerful wave of power stroke over them.

"I….. I'm Lucy Heartfilla and I am a Celestial Mage." Lucy replied, forcing herself to stand up even as the magic pressure grew.

"I am Laxus Dreyar. I am a Lighting Dragon Slayer and her friend." Laxus stood up without breaking a sweat and unleashed a bit of his own magic pressure to make it easier for both himself and Lucy as the pressure was intimidating and forcing themselves to their knees.

The voice did not reply and there was a moment of short silence before it was disturbed by the sound of the metal gate opening.

"Please enter, Lucy Heartfilla and friend." The voice mumbled as the magic pressure began to fade away.

Lucy and Laxus both took a step through the gate and gasped as they felt the magic pressure around them. Goosebumps appeared around their skins as they realised that the power would belong to someone that is even more powerful than Master Makarov himself when he use Fairy Law.

 **I just hope that whomever the power belongs to, is not evil because with this level of magic, he or she would be able to destroy the whole of Fiore without breaking in sweat.** A thought appeared inside Laxus' head and he winced slightly as the pressure grew as they made their way to the building and opened the door to the library.

The door flew open as magic pressure grew in tremendous amounts and Lucy almost fell to her knees if Laxus did not catch her in time. Lucy blushed as Laxus kept his arm around her waist, holding her to his chest. Lucy could feel his muscular chest touching her back and perverted thoughts started flashing in her head and she wondered about some things.

"May I see your keys, Miss Lucy Heartfilla?" A man walked out of the shadows and immediately the interior of the building lit up.

His pale skin revealed that the man was not someone that spend a lot of time outdoors but he had a fit and slender build. His eyes were covered in a blindfold and Lucy and Laxus could partially see through it. His eyes were ivory and there was a glow to them.

Lucy took out her keys and showed the man. The man gave a small smile before letting the two mages into the building.

"10 out of 12 golden zodiac keys, an amazing feat. It was been a while since a Celestial Wizard has gotten so many of the zodiac keys." The man murmured softly emotionally.

"My name is Alec and I am the gate keeper to the library." The man introduced himself to the two mages and gave a slight bow.

"Gate keeper?" Lucy asked and confusion was displayed on her face.

"Yes, the library itself is a gate way to the celestial world and as you can see that the library contains all information regarding anything celestial." Alec replied as he showed them how the scenery had changed and the windows were displaying a familiar background that Lucy knew.

"Only those that are worthy are allow access to the library and the magic pressure would eliminate those whom are not." Alec replied leading the mages up to their rooms.

"And time here is difference from the human world and celestial world so you don't have to worry about time as much. One minute in the human world is one hour in here." Alec further explained as he disappeared in gold sparkles.

"Alec?" Lucy murmured in shock.

"It has been a century since anyone has come here and it is time for my rest. Don't worry, Miss Heartfilla and Mr Dreyar, everything has been prepared to ensure your stay is comfortable. Take all the time you need, Miss Heartfilla." Alec replied before disappearing.

Lucy and Laxus stood motionlessly for moments as they gathered up their thoughts and the awkward silence grew as they stood there looking at each other as if the other party had the answers to the questions inside their head.

"Erm… Let's get some rest first before we go and look at those books that you are interested in." Laxus broke the silence before pushing Lucy into her room and placed her luggage near the cupboard.

Lucy was silent as many thoughts flashed in her head. First would be how she would be seeing Laxus all the time and she started blushing once again. Second on how she thought that Laxus is a drop dead gorgeous guy with those muscles that she ached to touch. Thirdly on how the books may be the key in making her power grow further.

She laid down on the bed and the thoughts continued before her eyes started fluttering and soon she was dozing off and entering into Dreamland.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Laxus' room**

Laxus took off his shirt and jumped into the king sized bed as his thoughts flew around inside his head. He recalled how it felt to curl an arm around Lucy's waist and how his chest was close to her back. He placed his hand over his eyes as the image kept playing inside his head.

"This is so gonna be the death of me." Laxus grimaced as he realise that he was alone with Lucy in the large library and there was no one to disturb them at all.

"Stupid… She is not that type of girl that I can just mess with." Laxus continued as he thought about Lucy.

Lucy had easily forgiven him after the Phantom Lord incident where he chose not to help and only to help if Lucy would become his woman and how Cana would strip for him. Mirajane had called through the Communication Lacrima and asked him for help. He, being the stupid and obnoxious fool that he was, had replied those things to Mirajane and refused to help even when his home, his guild was being destroyed by Phantom Lord and how his guild mates were badly wounded during the battles.

He was stupid back then to only think about power and how he wanted to be the Guild Master. That was how the idea of the Fantasia incident came about. He remembered how he pitted Guild member against guild member using the idea of how they had to fight each other and only the victor could escape from the runes set by Freed, how he trapped the girls by turning them to stone using Evergreen's power. And how he forced his own grandfather, Makarov to resign as Master and hand it to him. He was lucky that his grandfather was okay and he was banished from the guild.

He realised that power was not everything during his long journey and how he missed everything and everyone back in Fairy Tail. He regretted all the actions and how he had hurt his family. He remembered how Makarov had called out to him as Grimorie Heart had attacked the members at Tenrou Island, the sacred grounds of Fairy Tail and appeared just in time to save Natsu and the others.

Fairy Tail appeared to be the winners of the battle but then the feared dark dragon Acnologia and how they missed seven years of their life trapped on the island which saved them from Acnologia. It was after that day when they got back to the guild that was once mighty and learnt how Fairy Tail had become the lowest ranking guild in the whole of Fiore. And at the same time, he realised his feelings for the blond haired mage that easily forgave him and the Raijinshu Tribe for everything they had done. He then started watching her all the time and the feelings grew as he realised that Lucy was an angel from Heaven. She cares about everyone in the guild, she forgives everyone even when they once hurt her badly and she was always sweet and kind to her friends. She loves her friends and even her own spirits and she was always giving Fairy Tail morale despite being one of the weaker members but she still stands firm about her decisions. He remembered hearing how the members were fighting and arguing with one another instead of banding together and she was the one that She left her heiress life to be a mage and working in a guild for money and she is responsible.

Laxus smiles as he remembers about one time when he saw Lucy caring for Wendy, She was pampering Wendy as if Wendy was her younger sister and it was funny how Wendy even saw Lucy as her older sister. Laxus groaned as he remembered how Lucy was dressed during the Tenrou Island and before he could do anything, something was glowing from his bag and it was his Communication Lacrima.

He walked over to it and picked it up to see his grandfather grinning on the screen

"Jiji (Grandfather), yes?" Laxus mumbled.

"Laxus, you are still with Lucy I presume." Master Makarov grinned wider as he saw a faint blush appearing on his grandson's cheek.

"Ya." Laxus replied softly.

"Protect her, Laxus. I see her as my own and I don't wish for her to get hurt after everything she has been through. "Makarov started becoming more serious.

"Yes, I know. I would protect her with my life." Laxus replied as he continued the line inside his head. **Afterall I love her.** And his blush grew stronger before he shook his head to clear any random thoughts.

"Anything on Natsu or Lisanna and why would they hurt Lucy?" Laxus mumbled seriously as his anger rose.

When he found out that those two hurt Lucy and kicked her out of the team, his anger was unmeasurable and he took it out in an isolated forest, letting loose his power and anger as he could not do anything for Lucy. It was not the time for her to know about his feelings and he did not know if she had the same feelings. He had punched a tree and caused it to break apart before cooling down and making his way back to the guild. Where he told Makarov that he was going after Lucy. Without waiting for the reply, he left and here he was now.

"They are acting fine as if nothing happened and it got worst. Even Levy and Cana now hates Lucy." Makarov sighed.

"I don't know why my children are like this. The only ones to escape this, whatever this is, are Wendy, Happy, Carla, Panther lily, Gajeel and Jellal along with his team.

After the Grand Magic Games, Crime Sorciere had joined Fairy Tail and was accepted into the family. They had been pardoned from the council with certain restrictions placed on them and it was Lucy's help that they had been pardoned. Lucy had sought the Princess of Fiore and asked her to intercede.

"The ones that were unaffected are working along to see the source of this evil power and hopefully, the curse can be broken as soon as possible." Makarov continued.

"Good." Laxus replied as he ended the call.

He walked back to his bed and laid down. Soon he entered dreamland as well as a certain Celestial Mage appeared in his dreams.

" _Laxus. I love you."_ She smiled and Laxus had a wide smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Star among the Darkness Chapter Four**

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail, a group of people can be seen sitting together as they whispered things to each other in one of the S-Class Office allowed by Master Makarov himself.

"Has anyone found any clue to why this is happening?" Jellal murmured as he laid back on the sofa sipping his cup of Earl Grey Tea.

"The curse only targeted bunny girl so it must be someone that has something against her." Gajeel replied snacking on his pile of Iron.

"We are not affecting by it, might be due us not being around two weeks ago due to our mission." Merudy replied.

"Gajeel-san brought me and the exceeds a mission as well." Wendy whispered softly.

"Then it might be the time when all this started." Panther lily announced.

"Geehee, my cat is so smart." Gajeel grinned as he patted Panther Lily's head.

"I have a feeling that this is targeted at Lucy, as she is one that is suffering the most from the curse." Carla spoke.

"Then let's create a list on people that hate Lucy and the reason for it, and one of them might be the culprit." Happy mumbled in sadness as Lisanna had moved in with Natsu and Natsu cared her more than himself.

Happy had left them once Master told them of their mission to stop the curse and find out whomever is the cause of it. Happy is now staying with Wendy instead.

They began writing names down on a piece of paper.

* * *

 _ **Angel also known as Sorano Agria – Also a Celestial Mage, might hate her and want Lucy's keys (But in prison currently)**_

 _ **Jude Heartfilla – Lucy's father. Once sought Phantom Lord to take Lucy back home. (Dead)**_

 _ **Juvia Lockser - One of the Elemental Four before. Might hate Lucy because Gray has feelings for Lucy. (Illogical, she is a fellow guild mate and she has grown to like Lucy whether she admits it or not)**_

 _ **Minerva Orland – She hates everyone in Fairy Tail as she thinks we humiliated her. (Possible, but she has gone missing ever since the Grand Magic Games)**_

* * *

"That should be everyone I guess?" Merudy answered.

"No that might be one more." Gajeel replied as he took the pen and wrote down a new name.

 _ **Lisanna Strauss – Takeover Magic. Might hate Lucy because Natsu likes Lucy.**_

"Lisanna? Impossible. Because she is also affected." Jellal's eyes widen.

"No… it might be possible because Lisanna loves Natsu and she always hints how Natsu is going to marry her." Panther Lily replied.

"She might be the caster of the curse and that's why she looks affected but in reality, she, herself already hates Lucy-Nee." Wendy murmured softly.

"But that does not give her the right to hurt Lucy this way. Afterall Lucy only treats Natsu as a friend so why is she doing this." Merudy exclaimed.

"It's simple. She might have realise that Natsu is at the age to find his mate and she wants to eliminate all competition and the competition being Lucy that Natsu is very close to." Gajeel smirked.

"Wait, Lucy is Natsu's mate?" Happy exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"No. It's not. If Lucy was his mate, he would have claimed her long ago but he did not. It is someone else and Natsu is so dense that I don't think he, himself even knows anything." Gajeel snickered.

"Then should we tell Master?" Wendy whispered.

"Let's go tell Master Makarov." Jellal stood up and opened the door and walked towards the Master's office.

Jellal knocked on the door before he entered to see the Master doing paperwork.

"I guess you guys have a clue to why this is happening?" He asked looking up from his massive paperwork.

The group then launched themselves into the whole discussion that they had and told the master about their assumptions. The Master nodded before he grimaced.

"I hope that Lisanna is not the one doing this." He replied softly before a scream shattered the silence in the room.

"Carla!" Wendy exclaimed as she picked up her exceed that was on the floor screaming away.

"Lucy…. Blood…. Lucy's crying…. Angel…" Carla gasped as images flooded her head.

In one image, it was Lucy that seemed to be smiling at someone before she gasped falling to the ground. A pile of blood gathered around her and a sword was sticking out of her chest. She laid on the ground as the blood flowed out of her body and a seal appeared below her.

Then it flashed to another image where everyone was at. Blood was coming out of them, flowing to the ground that they laid on. Natsu. Gray. Erza. Wendy. Levy. Gajeel. Even Master was on the ground, badly bleeding before raising his hand up forming the sign that was all too familiar to Fairy Tail.

The image then changed to show Lucy crying. Lucy had tears streaming down her cheeks and she looked so broken as if she had become a doll. She had a knife poised at her chest while she dressed in an ivory dress. She gasped as she pushed the knife in. Blood flowed from the wound and she smiled.

The image changed again to show Lucy kneeling before a gravestone and her hair starting moving as if she is caught inside a magic pressure. Lucy was holding her hands together as Magic Seals appeared all over her body and Lucy let out a heart-wrenching scream as blood flowed down her eyes. Her eyes changed and there were seals in them.

The last image was of Lucy walking away from someone but Carla could not see who it was. The girl appeared to be Lucy and at the same time it was not. She had pure white hair flowing down to her knees like the First Master, Mavis. The only difference between the girl and Master Mavis was how the girl was an adult and with all the curves in the right places. The girl was not wearing anything as she dipped herself into the water. Carla could feel that it should be a river or a stream as there were trees around. The girl had no emotions on her face as wings appeared from her back.

"Carla! What did you see?" Master exclaimed both shocked and scared at the same time.

"It's about Lucy." Carla whispered as she gave into the darkness and fainted.

"It must be something bad if it caused Carla to faint after seeing the vision." Merudy hugged herself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the library**

Lucy woke up and went into the bathroom. She remembered how Natsu had sex with her and how he easily went to Lisanna afterwards. Tears just started dripping down as she sat in the bathtub. She held her legs close to her as she remembered how everyone had hated her.

"Why." She whispered softly as more tears flowed.

She took a moment to gather herself together and got dressed. She wore a black tank top along with some shorts. The tank top had a diamond design on it and she wore flats along with the outfit.

"Yosh!" She smiled as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

She got up from the dresser and walked towards the door and opened it to see Laxus towering over her and his hand in a fist shape as if he was going to knock on her door.

"Morning." Lucy smiled at Laxus.

"Morning, blondie." Laxus smirked.

"I have a name, you know." Lucy rolled her eyes at his 'blondie' comment.

"I know but I like calling you blondie." Laxus grinned.

"You do know that you are also blonde, right?" Lucy pushed Laxus and walked out to the hallway.

"This direction to the kitchen, blondie." Laxus smirked as he walked towards Lucy and grabbed her arm pulling her along as they walked down the hallway stairs to the door that led into the kitchen.

"I was exploring the place this morning." Laxus huffed, chest out as if that was an amazing feat.

"Good boy." Lucy laughed heading into the kitchen.

"I expected a compliment, Blondie. If not for me, you would have gone missing." Laxus pouted slightly and Lucy blushed seeing it.

"Okay. Fine. Good job, Laxus." Lucy rolled her eyes as she went towards the fridge picking out the ingredients that she would be using.

"I did not know you can cook, Blondie." Laxus's eyes widen slightly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Laxus." Lucy laughed.

"Well, I would like to know them." Laxus whispered softly as walked over to Lucy.

"My mom and the maids taught me how to cook before she passed away." Lucy started softly picking up the peeler and began peeling the skin of the potatoes.

"Lucy." Laxus murmured softly as if he could feel her pain and Lucy turned to face Laxus' chest that was too close to her face.

Lucy looked upwards to see blue eyes watching her and she could see herself reflected in them. Laxus was standing so close to her and Lucy could feel the heat gathering in her cheeks. Laxus then placed his arms out, trapping Lucy and her blush grew to extent that it was even redder than Erza's scarlet hair.

She whimpered as Laxus bend towards her level and his face was so close to hers.

"So what are we having?" Laxus whispered seductively before breaking into laughter.

"LAXUS!" Lucy screamed hitting Laxus as her blush became one of embarrassment instead of shyness.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Star Among the Darkness Chapter Five**

After the embarrassing and awkward Breakfast, Laxus brought Lucy to the library where there were tons of books. Lucy can be seen with her mouth wide open as she saw the amount of books.

"I did not know there would be so many books about Celestial Magic." Lucy whispered seeing the rows and rows of books.

"Celestial Magic is very versatile, Miss Lucy." A familiar voice and Lucy turned to see Alec.

"Celestial Magic is also known as the magic that started the other forms of magic." Alec started as he came down the stairs.

"Wait, what you are saying is that even Celestial Magic gave form to Dragon Slayer Magic?" Laxus asked, his eyes wide open.

"It can be stated that way. For Celestial Magic, the way of invoke it is similar to the other forms of magic. For Celestial Mages, they gather the magic that is filled around in their surrounding and using their own power to gather the magic and placing it into the keys that they hold and it powers up the gate way in summoning their Spirits. For other forms is similar. So in summary, Celestial Magic is known to be the first magic ever created but presently instead of a whole, it has been divided into many forms. Celestial Magic was once called as One Magic." Alec explained before smiling at a shocked Lucy.

"One Magic has since then be broken down into Elemental Magic, standing for the elements like Water, Ice, Wind, Air, Fire, Lighting, Earth, Iron, Light and Darkness. The ten elements as they are commonly known as now. And Heavenly body magic is also once part of One Magic itself. In short, One Magic was the creator of all magic. Even Celestial Magic is part of One Magic at one point." Alec furthered explained as he gathered some books.

"Miss Lucy, I hope that these books would be useful to you." Alec passed the books to Lucy.

"Celestial Elemental Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, Celestial Caster Magic." Lucy whispered the names of the book.

"These books contains powerful spells and they would be useful to you. It has been a long time since I have seen anyone with so much potential. Usually, these books would be hidden away but I find you worthy of these books. I suggest you start on your training and building up your magic container as I can tell that your magic has been quite unstable." Alec smiled at Lucy.

"If I may ask, do you remember what could be cause of it?" Alec asked looking at both Lucy and Laxus.

"It might be how she and another had opened and close the Eclipse Gate during the Grand Magic Games." Laxus replied seeing how Lucy was still in shock.

"Ah, I see. That might be the reason why her magic has become unstable. I suggest she summon one of her spirits to teach her mediating as it would help to control her loose magic. I shall be on my way, Mr Laxus and Miss Lucy." Alec smiled before disappearing once again.

"Lucy?" Laxus walked towards Lucy who was still standing there in shock and trying process all the information.

Laxus then started shaking her body, grabbing her shoulders.

"If you don't wake up from La La Land, I'm going to punish you." Laxus shouted.

"Wa. What?" Lucy shook her head and look at the figure that was grabbing her shoulders.

A blush spreaded on her cheeks as she was looked into Laxus' eyes. She then pushed him away and almost tried to Lucy Kick him. But Laxus caught her foot and she was dangling in air.

"Let me go!" Lucy shouted, struggling.

"Nope, blondie. You are going to get punished for trying to kick me." Laxus smirked before pulling her into his arms and started tickling her.

"LAAAAXUSSS!" Lucy screamed as tears gathered in her eyes, it was too much for her. She kept laughing as Laxus tickled her waist and it was the most sensitive part of her.

"Time to start your training, Blondie." Laxus then finally placed her down.

"Gate of the goat, I open thee." Lucy chanted while holding her key out.

A seal appeared and a half goat and half human figure appeared and bowed slightly.

"You called, Miss Lucy." Capricorn asked bowing to Lucy.

"Hi, Capricorn. Sorry to disturb you but I need you help in training me to be stronger." Lucy replied while smiling.

"No problem, Miss Lucy. Let's start by mediating. The Etherano present in the air would be good for your body and your magic containers." Capricorn smiled at the young mage.

There was how they started off with Capricorn tutoring Lucy as she sat on the ground and started mediating, following Capricorn's notes and steps. While they were doing this, Laxus was exploring the library before finding pictures that were hung on the wall at the top level of the library.

"Lucy?" Laxus whispered seeing the portrait and it was of a girl that he was too familiar with but she looked abit different in the portrait. But the face inside the portrait was the same face of the girl that he loved. He moved closer to see the name that was engraved below.

"Anna Heartfilla." Laxus whispered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail**

The curse or spell was starting to get worst as the mages affected was losing their sanity and attacking each other. It forced Master Makarov to place a spell in Fairy Tail to prevent those affected from leaving the guild in case if they went around hurting others.

"Master." Jellal called out as he finished tying the mages together and preventing them from hurting themselves and others. He was using magic cancelling ropes so the mages could not use magic.

"My children, why are you doing this?" Makarov whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. He could not believe that his children would turn against one another.

"LET ME GO!" Natsu snarled at them as he tried struggling and calling his magic.

Master Makarov then gathered his emotions and turned serious and walking towards one of the white-haired mage.

"Lisanna, why are you doing this?" Makarov asked the girl who had a smirk on her face.

"HA! Why not? When I was stuck in Edolas, Natsu replaced me so easily despite his promise to me. So I wanted Lucy Heartfilla to suffer! Afterall she is just a slut trying to seduce Natsu from me!" Lisanna Hissed as she struggled against the ropes.

"Lucy-nee never had feelings for Natsu-san! She is innocent!" Wendy cried.

"Shut up! She was going to steal Natsu from me! I know all about the Dragon Slayers and their mates. I don't care if she did not like Natsu but Natsu likes her! Afterall Natsu went to find Lucy and he had sex with her! That slut tried to seduce Natsu while he was drunk. Ha. I guess all of you did not know about that. Hahaha!" Lisanna laughed exposing one of the secrets that Lucy had kept.

"What? Natsu mated with Lucy?" Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Lucky that Natsu was smart enough not to mark her. Lucy does not deserve Natsu's love." Lisanna answered while laughing madly.

"Release the spell on them, Lisanna." Makarov ordered as he realised why Lucy wanted to leave the guild and one of the reasons behind how she lost her first time to Natsu and Natsu had betrayed her so easily.

"NO fucking way! The spell would only be broken if I die and Fairy Tail does not kill anyone! Fools." Lisanna snarled at the other mages.

"If you die, huh. I would gladly kill you for everything you done against bunny-girl." Gajeel snickered as his arm changed into a sword.

Gajeel walked towards her menacingly and aimed the sword at her neck. And Jellal went to stop Gajeel.

"Enough!" Makarov shouted.

"Remove the spell, Lisanna!" Makarov ordered once again.

Lisanna laughed before the ropes around her broke. Her eyes turned red and seals appeared within them.

"Foolish Fairy Tail. It was so easy turning you people against each other." Lisanna smiled as a large magic seal appeared from below her.

"It was easy to get this girl to submit to my bidding. I expected more of a fight from Fairy Tail Mages. You people are just weaklings." She murmured as the magic pressure grew forcing Merudy to her knees along with the exceeds.

Wendy was struggling not to bend along with Gajeel and Makarov and Jellal were unaffected.

"Dark Magic." Jellal whispered seeing the all too familiar design of the seal.

"Call Heartfilla to come back. I want to see her suffer." Lisanna ordered as she attacked Natsu and Gray who laid on the ground, tied up and bleeding from their wounds.

"I will give her three days to reach here. If she does not appear, I will start off by killing everyone here."

"No… " Carla whispered remembering the vision that she had.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail laid in rubble and the mages were all badly wounded and hurt. Lucy appears as she cries, killing herself.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Star Among the Darkness Chapter Six**

Laxus stood there watching the portrait. **Should I tell Lucy? There must be a reason to why her ancestor's portrait is here. I think I need to tell her.** That was what Laxus thought before he started to head down the stairs to feel a magic pressure that was overwhelming him.

"What?" He whispered feeling the tremendous pressure that was forcing him to his knees.

He turned to see Lucy sitting in the middle of the library and a large seal was under her. The magic pressure was from Lucy and it was too strong for him to handle.

'Lucy!" He shouted before Capricorn moved towards him.

"Laxus- dono, Please don't disturb Lucy-sama. She is in the middle of gathering the Etherano around her. If she is disturbed, the magic would attack against her." Capricorn cautioned as they watched the three books that Alec passed Lucy, flying around her.

Words from the books were appearing and it was in a language that Laxus did not recognise and the words were twirling around Lucy. Lucy opened her eyes and instead of seeing brown eyes, her eyes were golden and had seals in them.

"The spells are entering her. This is the most important part of her training. Laxus- dono, I know that you saw the portrait upstairs. I have already told Lucy-sama about her ancestor. Lucy would need to head to Miss Anna's gravestone to lock her true power as a Heartfilla mage. "Capricorn explained.

"So what you are saying is that Lucy might be even more powerful than the Council themselves?" Laxus asked.

"Yes. She would be around the same level as the Celestial Spirit King himself if she gets approval from Anna-sama," Capricorn replied proud of his master.

They watched as hours flew by and Lucy was still stuck in the Magic Vortex and Pressure. Lucy was glowing before the books fell down and Lucy fainted.

"Lucy!" Laxus rushed towards her.

"She's fine, Laxus-dono. Her body is trying to adapt to the containers. She now possess something that you mages would call as Origins. She now possess Thirds and Fourth Origins." Capricorn murmured seeing seals appear on her arms before fading into her skin.

"Please take care of her, Laxus-dono. I shall return back." Capricorn bowed and disappeared in gold sparkles.

"Lucy…" He whispered as he carried her in his arms in a bridal carry.

He placed her on the bed before his communication Lacrima shone.

"Laxus. The curse has been lifted. You and Lucy should head back now." Makarov's voice spoke through the Lacrima.

"Lucy needs some rest now, Jiji." Laxus started.

"Laxus, come back to Fairy Tail now. This is important." Master interjected.

"Jiji." Laxus started.

"Now means now, Laxus. No buts. I shall see you back in two days' time." Makarov ordered before ending the call.

"Aish!" Laxus hissed as he wonder why it was so urgent to go back when he barely spend one week with Lucy.

"Laxus." Lucy murmured as she tried getting up from the bed.

Laxus went over to help Lucy up and Lucy smiled at him.

"If Master want us to be back so urgently, it must be something important. So let's head back now. "Lucy mumbled as she got up to pack her things.

"Miss Lucy, I hope that this would be useful to you. This is a key to the library so you can visit here anytime you want." Alec appeared and handed Lucy a key.

"It would be the same way that you call a spirit and you would just need to enter through the gate way to head here." Alec further explained before disappearing.

"Thank you Alec." Lucy smiled at him.

Lucy then packed a few things in her bag and turned to see Laxus watching her.

"I would be coming back here again so I can just leave my things here." Lucy replied, answering to the question that he had but did not ask.

Laxus nodded and went to his room to take his duffle bag and they walked out of the library.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Good job, Makarov." Lisanna smirked as she released Wendy from the sphere that was torturing her.

"Please stop hurting my children, Lisanna." Makarov begged watching how everyone was badly wounded.

"Listen here, old man. You have no right to order me. I ain't Lisanna. Well, this body belongs to her and now it's mine." Lisanna laughed touching the sphere that held Makarov and send waves of power towards him.

"The Heartfilla bloodline is about to end and the whole world would soon purge into darkness for us." Lisanna announced, spreading her arms out as seals appeared on them.

She walked towards a half conscious Erza on the floor and kicked her in the stomach. "What a weakling. What happened to your power, Titania? The one you used against me back then. Titania, the strongest female mage. What a joke. You can't even attack me, you are weak!" Lisanna spat at her as she continued kicking Erza.

Erza screamed in agony as blood sprayed from her mouth. Jellal watched as his beloved was defenceless and getting hurt, he grimaced as he tried crawling towards her but his limbs were failing him. "St…Stop it! Please. She is going to die." Jellal begged as he forced his body to move by using his arms and elbows.

"What is the fun in stopping, Jellal Fernandes? You could have rule the world together with us. We saw your accomplishment at the Tower of Heaven. You tried to resurrect Zeref but Zeref was alive all along. No one ever escapes from darkness. You are still a part of us even if you try denying it." Lisanna laughed walking over to Jellal and grabbing his chin with her fingers.

"Pity that Ultear sacrificed herself to save you weaklings. With her power, she would have become a powerful demon against you people. So alike to her mother, Ur. Their bloodline destined to always sacrifice themselves. Pity that the bloodline ended along with Ultear." Lisanna mocked as she looked into Jellal's eyes.

He could feel the regret and sorrow overwhelming himself and quickly closed his eyes to prevent her magic working on him.

"You might wanna know something. I was the last person Ultear saw before her blood stained my hands. Because of Last Ages, she lost all her magic and aged to become an old lady. I found her at one of the abandoned shacks and she was waiting for me. I grabbed her by her neck and squeezed the life out of her. Before she died, she mentioned your name and how she was sorry for the things done against you people. "Lisanna continued while laughing.

"Old lady… The old lady that passed us the letter." Merudy whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Merudy cried remembering the content inside the letter that Ultear passed them and of what Ultear had sacrificed to save them during the Eclipse incident.

"Pity that now due to the Eclipse Project being stopped by the Heartfilla girl, if not Rogue Cheney would have been a wonderful ally to us and the dragons would be ruling the world. If not for her, we would have been the rulers of the world. "Lisanna snarled as she walked over to the unconscious Natsu.

"First generation Dragon Slayers. Huh! What a joke! I watched how the dragon slayers failed to even slay one dragon. What dragon slayers, what a joke to the name." Lisanna laughed kicking Natsu and watching him fly to one of the walls and crashing through it.

"You might wanna stop what you are doing. It is futile and it's gonna make me even more angry, Makarov." Lisanna smiled, turning to see Master Makarov struggling to escape the sphere.

"No one has ever escape my Trap Sphere. You can just give up and watch how Fairy Tail gets destroyed. How your children die, ONE BY ONE." She screamed as she laughed.

"They must be on the train back here now. I shall go and welcome our guests." Lisanna smiled walking out of the guild.

Makarov started struggling once more before getting shocked by the waves of power and he shouted in agony. He watched how his children all fell, one by one. He could tell that they were alive but barely. He had to escape the spear to save them. He snarled, struggling once more and trying to gather his magic to break free before feeling someone at his back.

He turned to see Gajeel standing behind the sphere and his arm already changed into a sword. Gajeel smirked at Master Makarov.

"You might want to stand a bit back, Master." Gajeel hissed as he felt the pain from his wounds that were trying to force him back to his knees.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel snarled attacking the sphere with a cut and they watched as the sphere started cracking.

Makarov dropped to the ground before a wave of power from the remaining shards of the sphere attacking him and Gajeel and they both fell to the floor.

Carla gasped as what was happening now was one of the visions she had. She hissed trying to get up and move over to the badly wounded Wendy. As she was moving towards Wendy, she could see Master Makarov making a sign with his left arm before blacking out.

 **Wendy! You have to be alright. You can't die!** Carla mentally screamed as she got up to her feet, huffing and in pain.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked around to see everyone badly wounded and blood was gathering at the floor from some of the wounds. Carla screamed before limping to the exit.

"Don't you all die on me! Hang on! I'm going to get help! Don't die on me!" Carla screamed making a L shape on her paw before running to find Fairy Tail's other healer, Porlyusica.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Star Among the Darkness Chapter Seven**

 _ **At the Outskirts of Fiore's Maximum Security Prison for Mages.**_

Five people can be seen gathered together in a group sitting on the plains of the field. They wore robes covering their appearance.

"I still can't believe that we have been pardoned for all the things we did." One male whispered, still in shock of how they were officially released from prison and how they no longer need to be on the run from the authorities.

"But they did give us certain conditions on how we are to join an official guild and go on jobs to slowly pay off the damage that we have done." Another male replied, lying on his back on the field.

"So what is the plan now, do we all join the same guild because I have an idea." Another male spoke.

"I would be going to Sabertooth. I can't believe that all these years my sister is still alive. I miss her." A female spoke out.

"I would be going to Lamia Scale along with him. He wishes to look for his brother. He wishes to talk to one of mages that might know where his brother is at."

"I guess that the two of us would be going to Fairy Tail. I can't wait to fight against Natsu Dragneel again." One of the males laughed.

The group than all stood up and took off their hoods showing how they look like. A lean and effeminate man with short spiky black hair and long straight white hair tied in plaits took one step forward before gathering his thoughts and breath.

"Remember that even though we were a group that created a huge mess for everyone and how we hurt everyone, we still friends and I would miss you all." Midnight or Macbeth as he now wants to be known as whispered softly.

"Huh. I guess that Dragneel idiot's words had rubbed into you, Midnight." Cobra or Erik laughed.

"I will miss you all, afterall we spend years together." Sorano whispered softly as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Eh, don't cry. It's not as if we are never going to see each other again." Racer or Sawyer mumbled not looking at the rest as emotions were also overwhelming him.

"Yes, it is because of love that hold us together as Oracion Seis and we are just looking for Love respectively." Hot eye or Richard announced spreading his arms and enveloping the rest into a tight hug.

Erik and Macbeth watched as their friends went off their separate ways before looking at each other.

"You chose Fairy Tail not because of Natsu. It is because of Cubellios." Macbeth asked softly as he started walking slowly.

"I can't hide anything from you, huh." Erik laughed sheepishly as he placed a hand on his head.

"You want to repay the guild that took Cubellios in and gave her a new life. " Macbeth continued as they walked, planning to reach the main city within three days before taking a train to their new guild and home.

"Master Makarov removed the curse on her and she has become a human. And you know how I always loved her. I had to deny everything, the damm guards said because she was there and I did not want to involve her. I guess that is what Richard always preaches as love, huh." Erik murmured softly.

"It's good that you have a chance at love, Erik. Unlike me." Macbeth whispered as sorrow filled his tone and he stopped walking.

"With everything I heard about her, I think she would forgive you for the things you did. Even when you tried to sacrifice her. Gajeel Redfox once captured and tortured her but she also forgave him. What makes you think, you would not have a chance?" Erik asked stopping and turning to see his best friend in sadness.

"I'm darkness and she is light. We would not have a chance." Macbeth replied, pushing against Erik and walking off, signalling the end of the conversation.

Macbeth closed his eyes slightly as the image of a female filled them. Her blonde hair trailing down her shoulders and her warm chocolate eyes looking at him with love.

" _ **Macbeth, I love you too." She whispers softly.**_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Swarga.**_

"Two tickets for Magnolia, please." Lucy asked the ticket warden with a smile.

"The train would be arriving in two minutes, Miss." The ticket warden told her.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled and walked off two tickets in hand to Laxus that was leaning against one of the pillars.

"The train's coming in two minutes." Lucy told him and he gave a small nod.

For Laxus, he could not shake off a bad feeling that he was getting from the journey back to Fairy Tail and it was causing him a bit of distress as he wondered about what Master Makarov had said and it was the first time that his grandfather used that tone and ordered him to do something. It was a first hearing it and he just could not stop thinking the reason to why his grandfather looked in distress and was panicking.

"Laxus? The train's here." A hand grabbed his arm.

"Oh." Laxus answered and took their bags along with him as they showed their tickets and boarded the train.

They made their way to one of the compartments and got cozy in it. Lucy took out a novel from her bag and started reading it with her gale- force glasses while Laxus tried not to let his motion sickness affect his reputation and the image that he held.

When the train jerked, his body almost flew off the seat and he looked up to see Lucy laughing at him.

"Shut it blondie." He mumbled, placing his head in his hands.

"The almighty S-Class Lighting Dragon Slayer Mage getting defeat by motion sickness. " Lucy snickered looking at the green looking Laxus.

"Come on, you can lie on my lap if you want to." Lucy patted the seat beside her.

Laxus got up and moved over to lie his head on her lap and he felt better immediately. He groaned as the train gave another jerk.

"Lucy, by the way. After we get back from Fairy Tail, we should head to Anna's grave to seek the permission for the power." Laxus groaned out.

"Anna?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"Your ancestor, I think. Your spirits would have a better idea. Blondie, I have something that I wanna tell you." Laxus remove his arm from his eyes and looked into warm brown eyes that were looking back at him.

A blush spreaded on his cheeks as he realise how close Lucy's bosoms were to him and how she was watching her before a feeling stroke over him. He recognised it to be a murderous aura before there was an explosion.

The explosion threw Laxus into the air and landing on the ground that knocked Laxus unconscious before seeing Lucy screaming for him as shadows surrounded her.

"L... Lucy." Laxus whispered before he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Star Among the Darkness Chapter Eight**

"LAXUS!" Lucy screamed as she watched Laxus being thrown into the air and being unconscious.

She hissed at the shadows that started forming around her. The explosion had damaged her slightly and the seals on her arm were still glowing as they faded in and out of her body.

"Open!" She screamed holding three keys in her hands.

Ever since the time spent in the library, her magic containers have increased in capacity and she no longer needs the full invocation to summon her spirits and she is able to do mass summonings at long period of time before the need to switch over to her second origins and followed by the third and fourth.

Three seals appeared and three figures took their places in a golden glow. Lucy had summoned Loke, known as the Lion and is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys along with Aries, the White lamb along with Capricorn.

"Excuse me, Princess." Aries whispered shyly.

"Good to see you again, Princess. I hope that your love for me has not faded away. And you know that I love you, Lucy." Loke smirked and confessed his feelings before seeing the situation at hand.

"Aries, protect Laxus! Loke! Capricorn! Fight the shadows!" Lucy shouted seeing how the shadows were getting bigger and moving closer towards her and Laxus.

"Wool Bomb!" Aries shouted as she conjured magic wool around the shadows.

"Wool Wall!" Aries conjured a thick could of pink wool surrounding her and Laxus.

"O Regulus… Grant me your strength!" Loke mumbled as light gathered around his right palm as he moved to punch away the shadows. "Regulus Impact!" He shouted as one of the shadows split away at his attack.

Capricorn moved towards two shadows, landing impact on the shadows that disappeared. Lucy moved forward along with her Fleuve d'etoiles which was given by Virgo, a long time back. She pushed her magic slightly into it, making the whip becoming a beautiful shade of gold and blue and flinging across the necks of two shadows and pulling on them.

"Aries, now!" Lucy shouted at Aries as.

"Wool Shot!" Aries created little burst of pink wool to the shadows.

"Yes! We did it!" Lucy smiled seeing how the shadow was defeated but her smile dropped as she saw how much more shadows there was.

Lucy saw how the shadows was overwhelming both Capricorn and Loke as she could see how tired they were becoming and bit her lower lip.

"Capricorn and Leo, Force gate closure." Lucy mumbled seeing how one of shadows was aiming Loke's chest.

After seeing how Capricorn and Loke returned back to the Celestial Spirit World. She took out more keys.

"Open!" She shouted as two familiar figures appeared. It was Taurus and Gemini.

"Nice boobs, Lucy. It mooooves me!" Taurus smiled, eyes on the ample chest of his Mage.

"Piri- Piri, Princess!" Gemini then took on her form and nodded at Lucy.

"Taurus distract the shadows." Lucy murmured as she gripped Gemini's hand.

She watched how Taurus launched into the shadows, swinging his axe around before cutting many of the shadows. Lucy and Gemini closed their eyes to perform the all-too familiar chant.

" _ **Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens. Stars across the universe…. Show me thy appearance… With all of your brilliance…. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the Stars… My Aspect is of perfection … Open thy malevolent gate. The 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine! URANO METRIA!"**_ _They shouted opening their eyes to see star- like lights exploding upon contact with the shadows and dealing heavy damage on them._

Lucy smiled as all the shadows were defeated and turned to see Gemini and Taurus fading.

"What is happening, Lucy- moo!" Taurus shouted along Gemini that was forced back into their original forms.

"Piri Piri! Lucy below you!" Gemini shouted before fading completely.

A huge black seal was below where she stood and it was giving off a menacing feel.

"What a beautiful show you put on, Dearie. Expected of the Heartfilla Bloodline." Lucy turned to see Lisanna perched on one of the boulders looking at her with a scorn-filled smirk.

"Lisanna." Lucy mumbled seeing the familiar face.

"Oh no dearie. I ain't Lisanna. " She jumped from the boulder and landed infront of Lucy, missing the seal on purpose.

Lucy watched as a figure walked out of Lisanna who fell to the ground, unconscious. Lucy's eyes widen seeing the all too familiar mage standing infront of her.

Her once long straight and glossy black hair reaching down to her lower back was cut short to her chin level. Her eyes full of menace was staring back at Lucy, framed by her bluish green eyeshadow and a smirk was on her face.

"Minerva." Lucy hissed as she tried to walk back the seal immobilised her. Minerva laughed walking around Lucy as her eyes faded to become pure scarlet red.

"I am no longer the Minerva that everyone knows. I even defeated Erza easily along with the whole of Fairy Tail." She laughed watching how fear was gathering in Lucy's eyes.

"What are you...?" Lucy whispered.

"You can call me a goddess from now. I am no longer mortal and you will have no chance of defeating one of the Nine Demons of Tartarus." **(My Tartarus arc would be slightly difference from Hiro's version. Just a heads up.)**

"I am now known as Minerva, the Demon Goddess of Warfare." She smirked before raising her arm and in it, was a sphere full of darkness.

"Now, time for your slumber. The others would love to meet the descendant of Anna Heartfilla!" Minerva laughed before throwing the orb at Lucy who screamed.

"Opps. My bad. That was a wrong spell." Minerva mocked before slamming Lucy's head into the ground and she lost consciousness.

Before Lucy faded into the darkness she heard how Minerva was calling someone and telling them something.

"I will be back with her in four days."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail**

"That should be the rest of you humans." Porlyusica mumbled unhappily after healing the last Fairy Tail mage.

She was in her hut reading some book about Healing Magic when Carla burst through her window and landed near her feet, badly injured. Porlyusica had healed the exceed before getting her to talk about what had happened.

Immediately they rushed over to Fairy Tail and she started healing those whom were badly injured, being Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Wendy. The rest of the injuries were small compared to the Team Natsu's and Gajeel's wounds. She barely finished healing Gray when the doors of the Fairy Tail burst open to show Laxus holding onto an unconscious Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Elfman and Mirajane ran towards her, scared that she was dead.

"Where's Lucy?" Master Makarov asked.

"She took her. Minerva." Laxus gritted through his teeth and his hands in the form of fists.

He had sworn to protect her but he failed to. He had laid there unconscious while Lucy was fighting for both him and herself. Luckily he picked up scent of the Asian and ex-Sabertooth Mage, knowing that, that would be the person that he would kill gladly.

"No wonder she talked about the Grand Magic Games and how I defeated her with the Nakagami Armour." Erza murmured as Jellal held her in his arms. She was still too weak to move due to her massive injuries. She was the one that suffered the most, out of everyone.

"We have to find Lucy. Minerva has grown even more powerful than before and she was saying how she is going to end the Heartfilla bloodline. We can't let Lucy have anything happen to her." Gray mumbled, standing to his feet.

"I am going to go look for Lucy's scent. Lucy is defendless without her keys." Laxus showed everyone her key pouch that she took care of greatly. **Especially when she cannot access her other powers yet without Anna's permission.**

"Wait, Mr Laxus." A familiar voice and Laxus turned to see Alec standing behind him.

"I have an idea. You may open the gateway and let your friends into the library where the Etherano there would heal their wounds faster and you all might find Miss Lucy quicker." He smiled and handed him another key.

"This key would allow a one-time access to the library. The Great Spirit King has granted permission." Alec continued before disappearing.

"Wait, then that would mean three months in our time! No Lucy would be!" Natsu shouted before Laxus knocked him unconscious.

"One minute here is equivalent to one hour there." Laxus explained before holding the key out like how he sees Lucy doing all the time.

"Open." Laxus mumbled, unsure if it would work or not when the key flew from his hand and levitates in mid-way to show a door appearing before him.

"Everyone in! We have a blondie we need to find." Laxus shouted, before entering the glow.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Acalpha Town**

"Tell me where is Anna Heartfilla grave!" Minerva barked at Lucy.

Minerva grabbed Lucy by the latter's hair, forcing Lucy to look up. Minerva smirked before giving Lucy a kick to her stomach. Lucy cried out in pain feeling the full force of Minerva's kick and it hurt so badly.

"I really don't know. I am not lying!" Lucy screamed not wanting Minerva to know where the grave was situated at. Capricorn had told her about her ancestor and her power how she was a great Celestial Mage and angelus, a term that Capricorn never explained to her about. But he did caution her that people would want to know where Anna was buried and to misuse the power.

"I know that you know where it is at! You can try to trick me but you won't be able to lie to Veritas. She is the Demon Goddess of Truth and Lies. You have one day to think about your answer, Lucy Heartfilla. Veritas has a way of making people say whatever she wants and I would love to see what she would do to you." Minerva laughed before walking off.

Lucy struggled against the chains that held her to the wall behind her. They were magic-cancelling cuffs and she too wounded to use any more magic but she had to escape. Only the Heartfilla bloodline are allowed to know the whereabouts of the grave. She felt Minerva leaving and closed her eyes gathering up power to break through the chains.

"Second Origin Unlock!" She screamed as she fell the magic container within her opening to let loose a huge power wave. She forced all the power into the chains and the chains unable to take the pressure of her magic broke and fell apart.

She fell to the ground before seeing a knife that Minerva had used on her arms on the table and grabbed it. She ran out of the cave and was sure that she was running miles before finding herself in a huge clearing.

"Forgive me everyone." She said as words appeared in her mind along with memories and faces of her family, friends and of Laxus.

* * *

" _ **Cast away what I shall not need. This is my desire, mote it be**_ She whispered the first two lines of the Forbidden Spell called Last Memory that makes anyone forget by sealing the memories permanently and there is no known way to unlock the memories recorded in the book.

She closed her eyes as a huge seal appeared on the ground of the landing. She could feel the tremendous power that the seal was giving off. The magic within the seal washed away the dried blood on her skin and she could feel that the magic was healing everything on her.

" _ **Hear my prayer and remove what I wish not to remember. Close thy malevolent gate of hurt."**_ She opened her eyes and prepared for the last line and looked down to see the seal glowing in ebony and her attire changed to show her wearing an ivory dress. The dress was plain but beautiful and reaching down to her feet covering them. It had a heart-shaped neckline and there were ribbons preventing the dress from falling, tied around her neck. It was something that Lucy herself would have loved… If it was time to admire the perfection of the dress, but there were more things important at hand.

She aimed the knife at where her heart would be. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She just felt so wronged as she had to forget about everyone.

"I love you Fairy Tail. Natsu. Gray. Erza. Wendy. Happy. Master. And Laxus." She whispered before pushing the knife into her chest.

She gasped as she pushed more of the blade into her chest. Blood was flowing down the cut that the blade was in and flowing down her body onto the seal.

" _ **Force Closure. My aspect becomes pure. Beautiful feelings and gate allure. Cast impurity away. MIND BREAK!"**_ She shouted as the seal flew from the ground and through her body upwards.

She screamed as the seal was removing everything from her mind. She watched as all her memories flashed and disappeared into darkness. She watched how Fairy Tail was disappearing from her mind and how her friends and family's faces faded away. When all of the memories were sealed, Lucy fell to the ground and became unconscious, not knowing that the seal entered her right hand where her Guild Mark used to be at and it became a Star with the inner seal wording inside.

* * *

A figure appeared infront of the fallen mage and she stretches out her hand to caress the blond mage's face.

"Lucy Heartfilla, I admire the way you chose to protect your family and me. I shall grant you a favour. Come to my grave and those memories would unlock on their own. Remember my child," She whispered softly into the ears of the blond mage.

The figure then whispered out a location's name to the mage before walking away, etching a barrier around the mage until she wakes up.

"No one shall harm the blood of my line. Only those that carry true feelings for you shall enter, my child." The figure whispered.

"It's like looking into a mirror. She looks so much like me." She whispered before fading away in white sparks.

"A…Anna Heartfilla…" Lucy whispered softly in her unconsciousness.

* * *

Two hooded figures walked towards the clearing where one had felt the tremendous power that the clearing was producing. They were Macbeth and Erik who were on their way to Acalpha Town when Erik had sensed a strong familiar scent of someone and their blood. They followed the blood scent when they stopped feeling the magic pressure that was forcing them to their knees.

"What do you think caused this?" Erik asked.

"A very strong mage. One that is even more powerful than the wizard saints themselves. " Macbeth released his own pressure and it felt better.

They walked forward and touched a barrier, well Erik had slammed himself into the barrier while Macbeth entered it easily.

"Eh! Why the hell do you get to go in?" Erik shouted as he punched the barrier and it was not giving way to him when Macbeth held an arm up.

Macbeth walked closer to the figure that laid on the ground and it was Lucy. He could smell the faint blood scent on her and see the blood stains on her dress. He shook his head not wanting to think of an undesired outcome. He kneeled next to her to feel a weak pulse and sighed in relief.

Macbeth then carried her in his arms and walked out of the barrier to feel it dissolving back into the ground. Erik looked at Macbeth and Lucy with questions appearing within his mind.

"I don't know why she is here in the middle of nowhere and without shoes. I also don't know why she smells of blood and how her guild mark has changed. And Yes, I do know that this is Lucy. Afterall this is the girl that I love so why would I not know her." Midnight replied.

"Heh. I was not going to ask you those." Erik laughed sheepishly.

"We have to get to town. I think those questions can be answered by her." Midnight started walking off in the direction of the town leaving Erik who had a lot of questions flashing in his mind.

 **Why can't I smell her scent now? I can only smell her blood now and it does not smell like her.** Erik thought before running to catch up with Macbeth holding both of their bags with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Nine.**

Macbeth groaned as he woke up due to some sounds that he was hearing and rubbed his eyes to see Lucy running from Erik. Macbeth sighed watching them fool around. It had been like this for the past two days ever since Lucy woke up and she did not remember anything at all. Not even Fairy Tail or her own name.

"Stupid blondie. Come here!" Erik shouted pouncing onto Lucy before grabbed her arm and pulling her back into the bedroom. He pushed Lucy in and slammed the door shut. " Don't come out until you are fully dressed, Blondie." Erik shouted through the door.

Lucy had ran out of the door only wearing her undergarments and flashing a show to both Erik and Midnight. Midnight had a huge blush on his face seeing his goddess and he had to check that his nose was not bleeding.

When Lucy had woke up, her mind had deteriorated into one of a four year old and acted like one. They had brought her to healers whom said that they could not help with the problem and that was how the three people got stuck in a rented apartment not knowing what else they could do.

That day when Lucy just woke up, she screamed at them until her voice become hoarse and she struggled against their grip before running into a Wyvern that attacked her. Lucky Erik and Macbeth came in time to save her and since then Lucy got a lot closer to them and stopped running away from them, but the funniest thing would be how Lucy saw Erik as her older brother.

"Stupid brother! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid." Came Lucy's voice from the other side of the door and Macbeth snickered at a fuming Erik.

"You got called Stupid, Erik." Macbeth laughed at Erik before a dressed Lucy came out of the door.

She wore a magenta coloured dress that had ruffles at the bottom of it. A tiny corset was sewn into the dress so it made Lucy's waist look smaller. It was sleeveless and it covered her up to her neck with a tiny bow in the middle of the dress. She looked perfect and like a doll that Macbeth wished to own and care for everyday and night. Macbeth blushed seeing her in the outfit before her mouth opened to destroy the doll-like image. "I'm hungry! I want food!" She pouted and stomped her feet.

"Macbeth, your turn to go bring her out." Erik laughed.

Macbeth hissed at Erik before standing up and Lucy ran over to grab his arms.

"Night-night, where are we going to? " Lucy asked looking at him with those innocent brown eyes.

Ever since Lucy woke up and heard Erik calling him Midnight, Lucy came up with Night as his pet name and called Erik her stupid brother.

 **This woman would be the death of me, I swear.** Macbeth covered his eyes with his hand before leading Lucy to put on her shoes.

* * *

Lucy jumped up immediately after Macbeth finished tying her shoe laces and she kept rushing him as she opened the main door and leaped outside.

"Night! Hurry!" She smiled at him.

Macbeth sighed before walking towards her and immediately Lucy placed her hand in his. Macbeth blushed but Lucy did not care as to her it was something okay especially when she is just only a kid. Lucy then begun dragging Macbeth around the Town and stopped in one of the café to eat.

When they were done, Lucy screamed that she wanted to go to the beach and that was how the couple got to the empty beach as it was night time was about to fall. He watched with adoration in his eyes as Lucy kicked off her shoes and ran into the waters.

"Night! Come." Lucy laughed before splashing him with water. Macbeth smiled seeing his beautiful angel illuminated by the glows coming from the setting sun.

Macbeth took off his boots before joining Lucy in the water and a water fight started between them. Laughter can be heard echoing around the beach and some people walking by the beach smiled at the young couple seeing them.

"Night!" Lucy screamed as Macbeth grabbed her waist and started twirling her around before pulling her back to shore.

Macbeth placed his coat over Lucy as they both sat down, watching the sunset.

"Night…" Lucy whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Macbeth turned to see her.

"Do you promise to stay with me forever?" Lucy asked looking at him with her large doe eyes.

Macbeth nodded before Lucy snuggled into his embrace, lifting his arm and placing it over her shoulder.

"I love you." Lucy smiled before pushing her head into Macbeth's chest.

Macbeth smiled before combing her hair with his fingers and soon a soft snoozing sound came from her. Macbeth took her into his arms and carried her on the way back to their apartment. Her words echoed inside his head and his smile broke into a wide grin.

"You're the light that shone through the darkness to find me, Lucy. I love you and I will always stay with you until the day you chase me away." Macbeth whispered before setting her into her bed and giving her a forehead kiss.

"Sweet dream. My angel." Macbeth whispered closing the door.

* * *

Lucy rolled on the bed before relaxing into a comfortable position. Her forehead was full of wrinkles as she was overwhelmed with feelings and emotions.

" _ **Lucy!" An unfamiliar voice and she could not see who it was.**_

" _ **Lushi!" A younger voice but it was unfamiliar to her but to her, it felt comfortable.**_

" _ **Welcome to Fairy Tail." Her whole face scrunched up, thinking about the words and trying to come out an answer before a scream entered her dream.**_

She woke up panting and sweat filled her forehead. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she did not know why. "Mommy. Daddy. Night. Brother." She whispered softly, not knowing what to do. The seal on her hand was glowing before her eyes started changing colours and she fell back into darkness.

"Come to my grave…. Remember my child." Words appeared in her mind along with an unknown location.

Her seal glowed brighter as more images appeared inside her head.

* * *

" _ **Mama! I love Stellar Spirits!" A young girl was talking to an older version of her and holding out a sliver key.**_

" _ **We celestial spirit mages are the only ones who can grant them that happiness."**_

" _ **Anything at all apart from my keys!"**_

* * *

" _ **Celestial Spirits are not a Shield!" It was her, in the dream. She was standing along with another male by her side as they faced someone standing infront of them.**_

" _ **How can I abandon a friend who is disappearing right in front of my eyes?" She was holding a guy in her arms and screaming.**_

" _ **What is the use of having magic if I cannot use it to protect my friends?"**_

" _ **If it is against the rule of the Spirit World, then I will change that rule!"**_

" _ **Caring for your friends is not a sin!"**_

* * *

" _ **You're part of the Fairy Tail family."**_

" _ **Welcome back home."**_

" _ **We can't let it end here."**_

" _ **Okay! We will never give up!"**_

" _ **Yeah, let's all go home together."**_

" _ **To Fairy Tail!"**_

* * *

" _ **That alone, makes me happy."**_

" _ **Don't be sad."**_

" _ **Lucy is Lucy! You're my friend!"**_

" _ **You... Your right hand."**_

" _ **I wanted to have more…"**_

* * *

All the voices echoed inside her head and she screamed as one point of the star blackened leaving the four points still in golden. Erik and Macbeth rushed into her room to see Lucy screaming inside a magic pressure vortex with her hair flying around madly.

"What's going on?" Erik shouted at Macbeth, holding his collar and yelled in his face.

"I don't know!" Macbeth shouted back.

They watched as Lucy opened her eyes and her head flung back. Her mouth were parted and arms spreaded.

"Remember." Lucy whispered before seals appeared all over her and she fell back onto the bed before the magic in the room disappeared. Lucy got up suddenly and started rummaging through her things.

"Lucy?" Erik asked.

"Yes Erik?" Lucy replied not even looking at him.

"Do you remember who I am?" Erik asked.

"Of course. You're my stupid brother?" Lucy replied, placing her hands on her hips as she gave him a look.

"What are you finding?" Macbeth asked taking one step forward.

"My keys! Aquarius is going to kill me for misplacing the keys." Lucy whined as she continued her search.

"Lucy. When we found you, you did not have your keys with you." Erik answered before seeing tears roll down Lucy's cheek.

"MY KEYS! I FAIL AS A CELESITAL WIZARD MAGE! I MISPLACE MY KEYS!" Lucy cried.

"Erm. Lucy what do you remember?" Erik asked.

"Did you knock your head on the ground or something? I can't believe that you are already suffering from Dementia and Alzheimer." Lucy replied.

"Lucy. How old are you?" Macbeth asked.

"Duh. I'm fourteen. Stupid Night." Lucy rolled her eyes while blushing.

"Okay. Time for bed, Lucy." Erik grabbed her and threw her onto the bed before rolling her up in her blankets.

After a while of Lucy swearing at Erik and struggling, silence filled the room as Lucy had dozed off and the two males stood there looking at each other.

"She only remembers her keys and her power. " Macbeth murmured.

"She thinks she is only fourteen when she should be around eighteen or nineteen already." Erik continued.

"But she believes that she grew up with us and how we are in her memories. Not when we were still in Oracion Seis and her enemy. She believe us to be her family." Macbeth ended the conversation before going back to his room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail.**

All the mages recovered from their wounds in the library and when everyone had gotten through the gate, well being forced by Laxus to, the gate closed along with the key disappearing into thin air. Freed was crying in one corner as he could not bring the books back to the guild and there were so many books that he would have loved reading but was forbid by Laxus to do so.

"Yosh! Now to go searching for Lucy." Natsu grinned before preparing to leave when a scream shattered the silence of the guild.

Carla fell to the ground screaming as flashes of images appeared inside her head.

* * *

 **Lucy was in the middle of a plain field and Laxus along with the rest of them were standing infront of Lucy. Lucy then ran towards them before stopping as her eyes widened as if she saw a monster.**

 **Lucy was crying and smiling before a sword appeared and forced itself into her chest. She fell to the ground gasping as blood pooled around her. A seal appeared from below her as she screamed. The rest of them were crying and on Laxus's face was of regret and guilt. The first master then appeared and stood beside the lot of them and was whispering to Laxus.**

" **You all should not have gone looking for Lucy. You all indirectly killed her. Laxus." Were Mavis's words.**

" **Thanks for leading us to finding her. Now the Heartfilla bloodline is truly finished" A voice murmured.**

* * *

Then another vision filled her head. It was the same scenario but they were not inside the vision along with Lucy. Lucy was alone but smiling with someone by her side. Lucy was walking along with the person.

* * *

 **Lucy kneeled in front of the grave before a huge barrier appeared around her trapping her inside along with the grave that was glowing. Her hair started moving as if she was caught in a tornado. She held her hands together as magic seals appeared all over her body. She screamed as blood flowed down her eyes. And her eyes started flashing colours before being golden along with seals within them. Seals appeared from the grave and flew onto Lucy, trapping her in the middle of it. Lucy's eyes were closed as pure power was being forced into her. Tattoos in the form of swirls spreaded down her arms and her back as her attire changed into a dress in midnight blue showing off her back filled up in swirls. The seals then started fading into her skin before Lucy stood up and opened her eyes showing how her eyes were back to being brown but with a speck of gold within the iris.**

* * *

Carla then broke out of the vision before running over towards the guild door and slamming them shut.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO GO LOOK FOR LUCY!" Carla screamed.

Before Natsu and Gray shouted in protest along with the mages that was close to Lucy.

* * *

"No one is allowed to go looking for Lucy Heartfilla." They all turned to see the First Master appearing and sitting beside their Master Makarov.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Ten**

* * *

 _ **At Fairy Tail.**_

"Hello, I'm calling from the guild Fairy Tail and I wish to speak to your master. Is he around?" Mira Jane asked one of the mages of Sabertooth through using a communication Lacrima as Makarov had tried calling Sting but he did not pick up his Guild Master Lacrima.

"Yes, he is. Please hold on, Mirajane-san." It was Yukino who had picked up the call and there was a moment of silence before Sting's face came into the Lacrima.

"Ya? Hi Mirajane! You look beautiful as always." Sting smiled at the white haired mage.

"Stop flirting with my sister!" Elfman shouted in the background.

"Woah. Everyone is here. Hi Fairy Tail so how can I help?" Sting replied seeing how serious their faces had gotten.

"Sting. I called you to inform you of something that I know that would be of interest to you." Makarov mumbled before stopping to breathe.

"Minerva is alive and she took one of ours away." Makarov continued.

"We're coming over. Tell us everything when we reach." Sting replied and ended the call to gather his team.

* * *

 _ **At Sabertooth.**_

"Yo! Rufus! Olga! Rogue and Yukino in my office now!" Sting barked coming out from his office and watching as the four mages made their way up into his office.

"Pack your things. We are going to Fairy Tail. Minerva was seen there. She attacked Fairy Tail and she took one of them." Sting replied.

"I have no recollection of our lady being powerful enough to take down a whole guild." Rufus mumbled.

"What? Natsu, Gajeel and Makarov all lost to her, even Titania got a beating?" Olga's eyes widened.

"I don't know how and why she did it but we are going to Fairy Tail to find out more." Sting replied.

"In addition, she is not our lady anyway. I have a feeling that she has gone down the dark side for power." Sting continued.

"Who did she take?" Yukino asked.

"I saw everyone except one during the call." Sting started before looking at his best friend and partner's direction.

He watched as Rogue gasped softly and nodded. Rogue's eyes widened and his eyes showed anger and fury.

"Lucy Heartfilla, the Celestial Wizard Mage was taken." Sting replied and as gasp from the people can be heard echoing in the office.

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

"No one is allowed to go looking for Lucy Heartfilla." Master Makarov announced once again after having a private talk with Carla and the First Master, Mavis.

"Ya Jiji! Why can't we go look for her! She could be getting killed right now!" Laxus shouted, his hands in fist.

"Juvia agrees with Laxus-san. Love rival might be getting tortured by Minerva." Juvia murmured softly. Full of concern for the Blonde celestial mage that she grown to like even though she was sometimes too close with her Gray-sama.

"I agree with them. We should be going out to look for her!" Gray unconsciously took off his shirt.

"You brats listen to me! If you go to find Lucy you will be expelled from the guild!" Makarov shouted, changing into his Titan form.

"I don't give a damm. I've already been expelled once." Laxus smirked while standing up and heading towards the guild door. Team Natsu had begun to stand following Laxus.

"No one goes looking for Lucy! I saw everyone in the vision. If we go looking for her, she would die!" Carla screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Laxus stopped in his tracks and moved towards the female exceed. "What do you mean that she would die if we went to find her?" He shouted, grabbing Carla.

"The enemies would follow us and kill Lucy once we find her. We would only just be leading them to her!" Carla screamed back at him.

"I repeat once again. No one is to go looking for Lucy." Makarov shrunk back to his original size as the guild doors open to show the Sabertooth mages.

"If you people can't go and look for her, then we are able to, right? It does not affect the future right?" Sting smirked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Lucy woke up and was annoying Erik currently.

"I'm hungry!" Lucy whined at Erik who was trying to sleep.

"Go annoy Macbeth." Erik murmured.

"I only like annoying you." Lucy replied, pouting.

"Come here, Lucy. Food's ready." Macbeth smiled as breakfast was already prepared.

Earlier in the morning, they discussed about what happened the night before and they decided on not doing anything. And letting whatever is happening to occur naturally.

"Are we going out today?" Lucy asked with her doe eyes before stuffing a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Macbeth can bring you on a date. I wanna sleep so shut up." Erik replied before using a pillow and covering his face with it.

The other two people stared at each other before a blush spreaded on their cheeks. Then they continued eating their food in silence and after they were done. Lucy smiled at Macbeth before running up to her room to change.

"I wanna go swimming!" She shouted before closing the door.

* * *

Lucy slid down the closed door, her hand on her chest as she felt her heart pounding louder and faster. The blush that was already on her cheek, had spread and her whole face was red. She could feel butterflies gathering in her stomach as Macbeth and she would be alone for the rest of the day and they were going on a date.

"Cool down, Lucy. It's just a date." She whispered softly like a mantra.

She closed her eyes before images of Macbeth smiling at her bombarded her head and she yelped. She immediately stood up and started running, trying to distract her mind from thinking anything else. She picked up her swim suit and changed into it before wearing a sundress over it.

"Night! Are you done?" She asked walking out of the door and walking straight into Macbeth and she fell into his arms literally.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Macbeth's face directly infront of her and yelped before pushing him away. Lucy regretted it immediately as she fell background to the ground and Macbeth laughed at her. He wore a plain white T-shirt and his trunks. They were lucky that they lived near the beach and it was only a ten minute walk from their house.

Lucy then went back into her room and took out her blanket and draped it over a sleeping Erik. Lucy placed her finger on her mouth and they closed the door softly, heading out.

Lucy immediately dashed towards the direction of the beach as Macbeth slowly jogged towards her. Macbeth then smirked before placing his arm under her kneecaps and carried her bridal style. Lucy shrieked as Macbeth carried her in his arms.

"We'll reach there faster, this way." Macbeth smirked at a blushing Lucy who tried covering her red face with her arms and hands.

"Put me down. Night!" She yelped as they walked past people that were staring at the couple.

"Such a sweet and young couple." One elderly woman exclaimed while smiling at them.

"No… We're not a couple." Lucy replied, embarrassed.

"Thank you for the compliment, Madam and have a nice day." Macbeth laughed at Lucy and nodded at the woman.

* * *

After a while, they reached the beach and Macbeth placed her down finally. Lucy immediately ran from him. Macbeth smirked before easily catching up to her. The beach was crowded today and filled with people. They found a corner and begun taking off their shirt and dress respectively. Lucy now stood in her sexy swim suit and almost every male had their eyes on her. Whereas for Macbeth, the females were looking at his slim but build body. Macbeth turned to see Lucy and his face turned red and Lucy turned even redder seeing how Macbeth was gawking at her.

"You look beautiful, Lucy. " Macbeth whispered before Lucy snuggled into his arms hiding her red face from everyone.

The other girls were jealous and glaring at Lucy while the males were glaring at Macbeth for having such a cute, innocent but sexy girl in his arms. Macbeth then dragged them into the waters.

Lucy shrieked as Macbeth dropped the both of them into the water, drenching them totally.

They swam for a few hours before going back to shore as Lucy complained about her wrinkly and pruned up fingers and toes. They sat in their spot watching the setting sun before Lucy turned towards Macbeth.

"Night." Lucy whispered softly, her fingers poking each other.

"Yes?" Macbeth tilted his head to look at her.

"You actually look handsome without makeup." Lucy smiled at him before getting up to get some drinks at the store nearby.

* * *

"You come here often?" Macbeth turned to see a group of girls standing infront of him.

Macbeth stared at them before deciding to ignore them while staring at Lucy's back.

"Hey. Your hair is so smooth. What type of shampoo do you use?" Another girl asked, her hand moving to touch his hair.

Macbeth immediately caught her wrist in his hand and gave a glare.

"Get lost. I ain't interested." Macbeth glared at each of the girls before flinging his hand away.

"How rude and we thought that you would want a real woman's company instead of the blondie." One of the girl sneered while looking at Lucy.

"Get lost." Macbeth stood up as he unreleased a bit of his magic pressure and the girls yelped feeling the faint hint of his full power.

They glared at him before running off.

* * *

Macbeth then sat back down watching how Lucy was running back to him, holding the drinks. He blushed seeing how Lucy was running towards him and giving some of the males a free show as her chest was bouncing. Macbeth flashed up towards her immediately, taking the drinks away from her and gently placing them on the ground before pulling his shirt over her body.

"Don't want anyone else looking at you." Macbeth murmured softly as he blushed heavily.

Lucy giggled before pecking him on his cheek. "How thoughtful of you, Night."

They walked back to their apartment, drinks in their hand. Macbeth's eyes widen as he felt a tiny hand sliding into his free hand and holding it. He turned to see a blushing Lucy and he smiled, blushing as well before interlacing their fingers together.

* * *

"Lucy." Macbeth stopped them from walking further.

"Yes." Lucy looked at him with her doe eyes as she licked her dry lips.

"I wanna try something." Macbeth replied, his eyes following her tongue as they moved over her kissable and pink lips.

Macbeth removed his hand from her grip before placing it on her cheek, caressing it softly. Lucy watched with widen eyes as Macbeth moved his face closer towards her. She whimpered softly as she closed her eyes, feeling something on her lips. Her heart was pounding so quickly that it made her feel light headed and as if fireworks had exploded. She opened her eyes to see Macbeth's red eyes watching her and his lips were on hers.

His lips felt so soft and she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. She whimpered softly as Macbeth withdrew his lips before licking his lips. He gave a smirk and Lucy tried covering her shy face. Macbeth watched the girl of his dreams after kissing her being so quiet and meek and laughed.

"Why, naughty Lucy. You wanted more, don't you?" Macbeth drew her closer to his embrace and whispered into her ears huskily.

Lucy whimpered as Macbeth kissed her once again but this time, instead of being sweet, it was more passionate and more dominating. Macbeth had slid his tongue into her open mouth and it was teasing her own tongue. It was causing weird feelings to grow inside of her as she could feel how his tongue was trying to dominate and conquer her. She could feel that her body was burning up and a weird sensation was growing at her lower regions.

Lucy then started attacking his tongue with hers before deciding to suck on his tongue and to him, it felt like heaven. Lucy's arms snaked around his neck and one hand was gripping onto his hair. Macbeth followed her and encircled her waist with his arms. They deepened the kiss and only let go to come up for air. They panted as the kiss was too addictive.

"Be mine, Lucy." Macbeth whispered huskily at her neck area and it caused goosebumps to break out over her skin.

"I love you. " Macbeth continued kissing her forehead before opening the door to their house and seeing Erik's smirking face infront of them.

* * *

"Congrats. You finally grew some balls!" Erik laughed seeing an embarrassed and red face Lucy hiding behind a smirking Macbeth.

"You're next, Erik. Time to man up when we reach Fairy Tail." Midnight smirked at him and laughed seeing Erik becoming shy.

"Erm… Before we go to Fairy Tail, could we go to Swarga first?" Lucy whispered softly, head peeking out from Macbeth's back.

"I remember that I have some things that I need to do first. And what is Fairy Tail by the way?" Lucy continued looking at the two mages that had their eyes wide open.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Eleven**

Lucy was nodding her head while listening to what Erik and Macbeth was saying about her. Apparently she was one of the mages in Fairy Tail which was a guild and that she was a celestial wizard mage. They told her how they were once enemies and things about Oracion Seis. She told them that even if she remembered that they did, she would still forgive them so she forgave them easily. They also told her how she was involved in an incident that caused her not to age for seven years on their sacred grounds because of a dragon's attack. And that was what they had heard of her information after being released from prison.

They were currently on a train to Swarga and they had booked one of those fancy compartments that had beds in them as it was a two days journey to Swarga by train. Lucy yawned after they had finished talking before asking them a question.

"Why is it that I could not remember anything?" Lucy asked and Erik shook his head.

"We don't know. When we found you, you were wounded and lying on the ground with a barrier around you." Macbeth replied softly as he braided her hair.

"Oh." Lucy whispered at her boyfriend's answer.

Yes, after that day of their kiss, they had gotten into a relationship and while they explained everything to her. Erik had exposed Macbeth infront of her and told her how he had fallen for her after the attack on her. Lucy had laughed at her boyfriend while he turned red and blushed.

After eating food at the inner restaurant that the train had. They went back to the compartment that had their luggage and items. Lucy pouted seeing the two beds before blushing at Erik who was twitching his eyebrows. "You could always share with your Night- night." Erik smirked at the blushing couple.

"Stupid Erik." Lucy pouted before hitting Erik on the bed with his doll.

Yes. Erik has a doll called Cubellios and it was a tiny replica of his once snake. They had gone shopping one day before spotting the doll and ever since, Erik is always with the doll and never without it. Erik then jumped into one of the beds, clutching his doll before dozing off immediately.

Macbeth then glanced at a shy Lucy before patting her head. "I could sleep on the couch, if you have any problems. Lucy."

Lucy shook her head and went to take out one of Macbeth's T-shirt and dressed in the attached bathroom in the compartment. Lucy then smiled shyly at Macbeth who was trying hard to control his hormones seeing the love of his life wearing nothing but his shirt and along with her undergarments. Macbeth then took off his jeans and shirt and got into the bed first. He was more comfortable sleeping in his boxers and it was fine as the door to their compartment was locked and did not have a window.

Lucy then got into the bed and laid on right arm and his other arm snaked around her waist. Lucy could feel Macbeth's heart pounding through his bare chest and the sound of the heart beat was soothing.

"Goodnight, doll." Macbeth kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Macbeth." She replied as she blushed heavily at how close their bodies were and hearing his pet name for her.

* * *

The couple woke up the next day hearing some snickering to see Erik laughing at them while clutching his doll in his arm. "You guys look like you should be married already." Erik smiled at the blushing pair.

Before Macbeth switched into Midnight mode and chucked one of the pillows directly into Erik's face. Macbeth does not like to be woken up from a peaceful slumber and especially when it is only eleven in the morning. Erik fell to the ground due to the impact. Lucy giggled while her arms continued to clutch onto Macbeth's chest and body.

Macbeth patted her head before snuggling into the crook of her neck and fall back to sleep. "It's too early. Go back to sleep. Don't try to disturb us, Cobra. Or you will get it." Macbeth murmured, his eyes closing.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail**

"Jiji! If I can't go find Lucy, then can I at least go to her house?" Laxus murmured softly in his grandfather and guild master's office.

"Poor boy. I know that you love her a lot and that you miss her. We all do but we can't interfere. Go ahead." Makarov replied seeing the forlorn look that Laxus had.

It had been exactly half a month since Lucy went missing and to be honest, everyone was affected by it. Fairy Tail lost the rowdiness that they had and everyone had gotten quiet and silence. Mirajane was always sobbing as she wiped the glasses. Happy no longer ate properly, he missed Lucy too much and Natsu was always around Lisanna. After the incident, Natsu decided to give Lisanna another chance and he was now always all over her. Even Cana, stopped drinking and was always trying to divine the future for Lucy but it was still the same cards. Death, Rebirth and Unknown. She could not tell the future for Lucy as the last card was Unknown which the fates could not even see. Erza was spending a lot of time on solo missions, trying to forget about the pain she feel.

Wendy stopped spending time in the guild and went to train with Porlyusica all the time. She had mentioned something about increasing her healing abilities. Even Gray stopped stripping all the time and was getting closer to a water mage who comforted him greatly.

Laxus then walked towards the direction of Lucy's house and used her set of keys to open the door. He walked in and could smell her faint scent… Vanilla plus strawberries. He inhaled deeply, wanting to etch the scent into the depths of his soul.

"Where are you, Lucy? I miss you so much that … it hurts and it's driving me crazy." Laxus whispered softly as he laid down on her bed.

Faint hints of her shampoo and scent lingered in the bed and he swore that just by the scent itself, it was making him, Laxus Dreyar, one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail become emotional. The one that defeated one of the ten wizard saints, Jura during the Grand Magic Games and the one that defeated Raven Tail, his father's guild. Becoming someone that had tears streaming down their face just through a scent.

"I should have told you my feelings and made you my mate Lucy. I really love you and it's not a lie nor a joke." Laxus whispered softly holding her keys in his hands as if he could communicate his feelings via the keys to her.

"You're the love of my life and my mate." Laxus continued remembering how he had tried testing her using his power. He unleashed his power fully and Lucy was not even hurt by it. Lucy stood there smiling while whispering how his magic was beautiful. Lucy yelped as her own power shocked her in reaction to his power and that was how he knew. How he knew that she was the one. The one that would have his kids, the one that would make him happy. The one that he could call as 'mine'.

He smiled at the memory and dozed off in Lucy's bed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The trio had finally arrived at their destination, Swarga. They took their things and got off the train. Erik started walking forward with the couple trailing behind him.

"Do you even know where we are supposed to going?" Macbeth raised his eyebrows at Erik who was ahead of them, walking happily without stopping and giving a care.

Erik then laughed sheepishly before detouring and walking along side with the couple.

"So where are we heading, Lucy?" Erik asked.

"The outskirts. We have to reach the Celestial Cathedral Library before walking straight down until we see a huge tree in a clearing." Lucy relayed the instructions that popped out inside her head.

They followed the directions stated in one of the maps that they purchased at the station and headed towards the Library when images flashed inside Lucy's head.

* * *

" _ **Who goes there?" A large blooming voice filled the area and Lucy along with an unfamiliar blonde guy took a step back**_

" _ **The library itself is a gate way to the Celestial World and as you can see that the library contains all information regarding anything celestial."**_

" _ **I know but I like calling you blondie." The blonde male was grinning at her.**_

* * *

"Lucy?" She broke out of the trance and found herself standing infront of the huge tree and the other two mages were standing far away from her.

"Guys?" She murmured seeing how they could not get to her as if there was a barrier preventing them from doing so.

They had reached the clearing when there was a force preventing them from nearing the tree and they could only stand there watch blindly as Lucy got closer to the tree.

"Heartfilla bloodline recognised." The three of them heard a voice echoing in the clearing after Lucy unconsciously placed her hand on the tree.

The tree started glowing and disappeared in a shower of sparkles. In its place was a gravestone. The grave stone was labelled _"Here lies Anna Heartfilla, a wonderful mage, a good friend and an angel."_

Lucy placed her hand onto the grave and kneeled down after the grave suddenly gave off a strong magic pressure. She held her hands together as pain shot throughout her body. She could feel something etching into her skin and seals were appearing all her body. She screamed due to the pain and could hear the two males panicking and try to force their way into the barrier.

She could feel something wet trailing down her cheeks and some of it touched her lips. She licked it and it was giving off a rusty taste and she knew it was blood. Blood was trailing down from her eyes.

* * *

"Remember everything, Lucy Heartfilla. Blood of my blood." The same voice commanded and images… no memories appeared inside her head.

Her life as an heiress… She running into the fake salamander before running into Natsu, the real deal…. She getting invited to join Fairy Tail. Their missions together along with Team Natsu… The phantom incident. The Fantasia Incident… Laxus being expelled from the guild… The Tenrou incident… The Grand Magic Games… Every memory that she ever had was bombarded into her head as the star on her hand glowed and it faded away.

"Laxus… I loved him…" Lucy whispered before turning to look at Macbeth.

"I love Macbeth also." She continued feeling the love that she had for the two mages.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realised that it was because of her, the three of them were stuck in a love triangle. She stood up feeling stronger than ever, she could not believe how much her power had spiked.

She walked up towards the two mages and weakly smiled at them.

"Go on and live your life to the fullest. My child." The voice murmured softly before the same tree from before covered the grave and the barrier shattered.

"I need to go back to Fairy Tail."Lucy whispered before catching the glimpse of pain on Macbeth's face.

* * *

"Macbeth… I love you as much as I love Laxus. I'm not going to choose between any of you. One's my mate… Another's my love. Okay?" Lucy whispered feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy… I really love you. I thought you were going to leave me after your memories appear. I'm not worthy of your love." Macbeth cried softly and Erik left the two mages for them to talk it out.

"Night." Lucy whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Doll." Macbeth smiled at hearing her pet name for him.

"We'll find a way to settle what's between us okay? Right now, we have to go back to Fairy Tail. I need my keys back and I need to go away for a while to train." Lucy continued, kissing his tear-ridden cheeks.

"I love the two of you and that would be something that would never change, okay?" Lucy smiled at Macbeth who was looking at her.

"Besides you get to brag to Laxus on how you're the one that gotten my first kiss." Lucy laughed.

Macbeth grinned before wiping his tears away from his cheek. He took her hand and got closer to the tree. He gently pulled her down as he kneeled infront of the grave.

* * *

"I, Midnight… No... Macbeth promise to love Lucy Heartfilla with all of my heart and soul. I promise before God and before her ancestor, Anna Heartfilla to be Lucy's loving and faithful mate. I will be by your side to share with you, your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. I devote my love and my life to you from this day forward and to always make you happy." Macbeth started, holding Lucy's hands and looking into her eyes.

"I promise to love you without any conditions. I promise to honour you each and every day and to laugh with you when you're happy. I promise to support you when you're sad and to guide you when you ask for direction. I will challenge you to be a better person and allow you to do the same for me." Lucy whispered softly, realising what Macbeth wanted to do.

"I will be your biggest fan and your ever present listening audience. I will the darkness to your light. I will be the shoulder for you to cry on when you need comforting. I will be your knight sworn to you eternally. I will be the night sky that illuminates your shine." Macbeth ended before moving to capture Lucy's lips with his.

They broke apart for air and smiled in each other. They watched as something dropped from the tree. It was a small wooden box. A figure appeared in front of them and her face was the exact face that Lucy had. She smiled at the couple infront of her.

"This is my gift to you, Lucy. The journey for you ahead would not be easy and there would be a lot of obstacles stopping you. Remember that you're a Heartfilla and never give up no matter how hard and difficult life gets. Macbeth, I hope that you would live your promise to Lucy if not I and the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion would be going after you even if we are just spirits. Pass on the message to Lucy's other mates as well." Anna murmured before fading away.

* * *

They opened up the box to see four rings inside of them. They rose their eyebrows at the quantity. Each ring was in a different colour. A midnight blue shade, a golden yellow shade, an ivory shade along with an ebony shade. The midnight blue ring was engraved with words as 'Midnight' and 'Darkness' on it along with a black gem in the middle of the ring. The only similar thing that the rings shared was the engravings, the patterns and having gems. For the one in white, words such as 'angel' and 'light' was carved. Instead of having just one gem, it had the other three gems.

"Lucy… Why do I have to share you with other people?" Macbeth whined softly as he had to share her with Laxus and someone else as well judging from the last ring that was in black.

"I don't know." Lucy pouted, wondering about the identity of the person that would be final mate.

Yes. Mate. Because of some reasons, Lucy would be having three mates and it would not be fitting to be calling them boyfriends so Macbeth decided on the term 'mate'. They got up from the ground after putting their rings on.

Lucy then took box and held it while her free hand was holding Macbeth's hand. She smiled at her mate before they walked towards a waiting Erik.

"My things are at the library. I will explain later but we can use it as a gateway back to Fairy Tail which is faster." Lucy whispered and started walking in the direction of the Cathedral Library.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Twelve**

Lucy along with Macbeth and Erik walked into the library and she smiled hearing footsteps walking down the stairs to see a very familiar male.

"Alec!" She grinned at the male who was also smiling at her.

"Hello, Miss Lucy. I see that you have already gotten approval from Miss Anna." Alec murmured.

"Alec, is there a short cut that I can use to get back to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes there is. Here is a key that you can use to enter and leave the library. It's a similar concept like you using the celestial keys. Don't worry, this is a permanent key unlike the one I passed to Laxus-sama." Alec replied.

* * *

Lucy looked at Macbeth briefly and he nodded his head at her, telling her to go through with whatever she wanted to say without hurting him.

"How are they?" She asked full of worry.

"Don't worry, Lucy-sama. They were allowed access into the library to heal properly on the Celestial Spirit King's permission. The key that they used getting here was just for a one time access." Alec replied.

"Anna-sama. Your blood is really someone that you can be proud of." He whispered softly without letting the three mages hear before disappearing in golden sparks.

Lucy then murmured something about need a bath before telling the two males everything. She took Erik to one of the unoccupied rooms and brought Macbeth to hers.

"Remember my hearing is very sensitive. So try to keep it down." Erik smirked at the blushing couple before Lucy kicked him along with Macbeth grinning maliciously at him.

* * *

 _ **Warning. FULL Lemon ahead in the chapter.**_

 _ **Warning. If you don't like smut or lemon then please do not read this chapter and give negative comments about it or how i am a pervert.**_

* * *

"Lucy." A husky voice whispered and Lucy yelped before hearing a laugh.

"I am so going to be the first in everything." Macbeth whispered softly into her ear and goosebumps broke out on her skin.

"Night. I have to be honest. I lost my first time to Natsu. He was drunk." Lucy whispered softly and she turned to see Macbeth that had anger in his eyes.

"It's okay, Lucy. I don't mind. Because I still get the first time out of your mates." Macbeth closed his eyes and whispered out before a smirk appeared on his face.

She felt his fingers trailing from her lower back upwards and it was creating weird feelings inside her. He snickered feeling how goosebumps appeared on her skin. Macbeth then turned her around so she was facing him. He immediately captured her lips and begun devouring her. She whimpered against his lips as his tongue slid in and dominated hers.

Macbeth had his hand on her neck to get a better angle and it was building the weird feeling that Lucy had. His other hand slid down her back and caught hold of her shirt before he broke the kiss to get her shirt off. Macbeth's eyes were full of love and lust and he licked his lips seeing how Lucy were just wearing her shorts along with her bra. He gave a silent thank you to the heavens for the blonde goddess infront of him that was his light, his goddess and his muse.

Macbeth saw how much Lucy was blushing and smirked as he lifted his shirt and took it off. He crawled towards a whimpering Lucy on his fours and he smiled seeing how much he was affecting her. He lunged forward at her, catching her lips as his hands moved to remove her shorts. His tongue kept attacking Lucy's and Lucy swore that fireworks were happening inside her head.

Macbeth after stripping off her shorts, once again broke the kiss to let Lucy breathe and to remove his own jeans leaving him in boxers. He then attacked Lucy, sucking on her neck and hearing her breathy gasps as his hands encircled Lucy to remove the clasps on her bra. After it was unclasped, he threw it over his head and it landed somewhere on the ground.

He then begun to attack Lucy's massive breasts, cupping them with both of his hands. He smirked as Lucy was trying to cover her face with her arms. He then rolled one nipple with his left hand and licked the other, earning a whimper that escaped from Lucy's lips.

Lucy was trying to rub her legs together as her lower regions started feeling very uncomfortable and whatever Macbeth was doing, felt so good. She moaned as he sucked on one nipple, playing with it using his tongue and teeth. His teeth lightly grazed the tip of her nipple before his tongue rolled around her nipple. His free hand was trailing southwards of Lucy before stopping at tiny cloth covering her womanhood. He could feel how wet she was getting when his hand went under her panties and cupped her womanhood.

His finger touched the swollen nub and a whimper came out from her. He then rolled her clit with his thumb and finger and Lucy immediately grabbed onto his should blades.

It felt so good for Lucy. It really felt different compared to her touching herself. She could feel the pressure building between her legs.

"Oh!" She gasped as she felt her climax and she was light headed from it.

Macbeth continued kissing her as he went in between her legs. His erection was causing a tent in his boxers and he rubbed it against her. She whimpered as it felt so good especially when she was still so sensitive. He broke the kiss, a trail of saliva trailing down his lips as his eyes were completely filled up with lust. Lucy whimpered seeing how her boyfriend became a sex god infront of her. He was so sexy that she was tingling from all the right places.

He removed her panties and immediately, Lucy tried to clamp her legs towards but Macbeth's shoulders were in the way. She whimpered as Macbeth was looking down there and he was not doing anything. Macbeth looked upwards and grinned at her before his tongue flicked out and gave a teasing lick.

Her lower body arched off the ground because of that movement and one hand went to grab his head and another used to stifle her moans. Macbeth licked once again and Lucy moaned from it. To him, her moans were so heavenly that he wanted to hear even more of it.

He licked her clit as he rubbed his fingers along her slit before pushing two fingers into her. She bit down hard on her hand, stopping a cry that wanted to escape from her throat.

"Babe. I wanna hear you. " Macbeth gave a teasing lick before whispering loud enough for her to hear.

It was hell for Macbeth, trying to control his raging boner and his thoughts of how he wanted to be inside of her wet core and pumping mercilessly but he knows that he should prepare his lady properly since her first time was not pleasurably since the Fire Dragon Slayer was drunk and too stupid to know how to pleasure a girl properly.

He pushed his fingers in deeper as he licked and sucked on her clit. He was trying to look for the part that would make her scream his names out. His fingers were prodding her walls as he found the area and Lucy cried out unable to stop her moans. He continued his pumping, making sure to hit the sweet spot each time and soon, the pressure build within her and she screamed, riding his fingers as she came, drenching them.

"Naughty Lucy. See how wet you are." Macbeth growled at her as he captured her lips once more as his fingers entered her once more.

Lucy was crying against his lips and it felt good to know how much he was pleasuring her. He grinned at that thought before removing his boxers. Lucy's eyes widened seeing his manhood, fully displayed for her to see. She whimpered as she imagine how his cock was going to be inside her and pumping away.

She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together and Macbeth smirked seeing her actions. His cock was probably even bigger than Natsu's. He was both long and thick and Lucy was stifling a moan seeing it.

"Do you like it, babe? Well, this is going to make you see the stars soon." Macbeth smirked before picking Lucy up and placing her on the bed.

He spreaded her legs and positioned his dick at her entrance using his hand. He rubbed his dick against her and she moaned. He wanted to make sure that Lucy would not be hurt by his dick so he used her fluids as a lubricant.

"Ready?" he asked positioning himself once again and looking to see Lucy flushed and lust in her eyes.

"Please, stop teasing me." She whispered as Macbeth was poking her entrance before retreating repeatedly and it was causing her to go crazy.

"If you say so, Doll." He whispered as he pushed his cock fully into her.

Lucy screamed feeling his dick fully inside her and stretching her. It felt so good. He was hitting spots that were heaven for her. He pulled back to hear her whimpering for him before slamming fully into her once again. He was fucking her mercilessly and it felt so good. She grabbed his shoulders, nails cutting into them as he pumped away.

Each thrust caused him to rub against her sensitive clit and soon, she was screaming as she came on his cock.

"MIDNIGHT!" She cried out as she came.

He stopped to grin at a panting Lucy, feeling how she was clenching down on his dick and trying to milk him. Her eyelids were falling and she was panting heavily and her legs were vibrating slightly.

"But I'm not even half done yet, Lucy." He whispered against her ears before flipping her onto her front.

Lucy balanced herself using her elbows and hands as her hips were lifted by Macbeth. Macbeth spread her legs and slammed himself into her, making her cry out. The position was too much for her as she could feel as if Macbeth was going in, deeper into her. And his cock was rubbing against the spot. Her hands gripped tightly onto the bedsheets as Macbeth fucked her doggy style mercilessly.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room and Macbeth was moaning along with Lucy as he continued his attack.

"You're so tight, doll." He hissed before slapping her ass and immediately, her walls clamped down on his cock.

He raised his eyebrows, feeling that motion. He then grinned realising that Lucy loved to be dominated. He slapped her once more before using one hand to pull her upper body up so he could whisper to her ears.

"You love how my cock is stretching your pussy, right?" Macbeth hissed against her ears and he could swear that Lucy was getting wetter from the comment.

'You're just a dirty girl that needs punishing. Don't you? You love how I'm fucking you, right?" He continued grabbing her boob as he rammed into her quickly.

He could feel his climax building and his hand reached down to play with her clit as he continued his thrusting. Lucy was screaming against him as the pleasure was overwhelming her and it was too much. Macbeth groaned as Lucy's walls clamped down tightly on his dick and he hissed feeling that it was making him come as well.

Lucy screamed feeling his hot seed filling her up and it felt so good. She laid her head back on Macbeth's chest, too tired to even move. Macbeth withdrew his limp dick and his cum was leaking out from her vagina.

* * *

He kissed her forehead placing her gently onto the bed and got up to fetch a towel from the bathroom and cleaned both himself and Lucy. He covered the blanket over them before grabbing Lucy into his arms. He could see that Lucy had already fall asleep from the pleasure and he grinned at the thought of how he gave so much pleasure to her that it made her sleepy from coming too much.

"Goodnight, Doll." He whispered before going into Dreamland himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Thirteen**

 **At Fairy Tail**

The Fairy Tail Wizards watched in confusion and shock as a golden gate appeared in the middle of the guild hall. Laxus widen his eyes seeing the familiar gate and a scent flew towards him as the gates opened and three figures appeared through the gate.

Laxus stood up shocked and moved towards the female, immediately captured her in his arms. His tears were trailing down his cheeks as he hugged the female that was haunting his dreams and nightmares.

"Lucy!" All the wizards shouted in joy.

"I'm home!" Lucy shouted as she smiled before kissing Laxus on his forehead.

Laxus stood there like a stone unmoving as he breathed more of her scent in and realised it was mixed with another scent of another male. He looked at Lucy who was still smiling at him.

"I'll explain to you later but there is someone that I have to introduce." Lucy whispered into his ears before moving out of his embrace.

"Everyone. You might know these two. This is Erik, my stupid brother and Macbeth, my mate." Lucy held both of their hands.

"Mirajane. Please bring them to get their guild marks." Makarov asked as he had tears of joy trailing down his cheeks seeing the return of one of his children.

"We are all so sorry, Lucy! We are sorry that we hurted you." The mages all exclaimed with tears trailing down their cheeks.

* * *

Laxus still stood there unmoving due to confusion as he believed that he was Lucy's mate and now there was another male claiming his spot. Laxus turned to stare at Lucy who mouthed that she would explain later to him.

Erik got his guild mark in the same spot where his old mark had been while Macbeth got a black one on his left shoulder. Erik immediately went towards a tearing Kinana and took her into his arms.

The mages watched the tearful reunion and smiled at it.

"Hey people, she's mine! Don't think about her or I will beat you into a pulp!" Erik exclaimed before kissing her forehead dearly which caused her to blush.

"Welcome back, Erik." She whispered softly as a smile appeared on her face.

"It's time to party!" Makarov shouted and all the mages shouted in joy and started having fun. Lucy went towards Laxus and pulled him to his office on the second level along with Macbeth.

* * *

"I know that this is very hard to take in all at once but you need to hear my explaination first." Lucy started as she sat down on the couch with the two males.

"You and Macbeth are both my mates. Along with someone else." Lucy took a breath before continuing.

Macbeth took out the box containing the last two rings and passed the golden yellow one to Laxus. Laxus then looked at rings that were in the box and the other two's fingers.

"Her ancestor, Anna Heartfilla said that it was fate for the four of us. Lucy is more powerful now but there are people like Minerva who would want her power and we are the ones to protect Lucy." Macbeth murmured at a shocked Laxus.

Lucy sadly smiled at him, taking Laxus' ring in her fingers. "It's not going to be something easy being with me. I would always need to be protected and shared. You can still turn back if you want to. Once you place this ring on, you become my mate."

Laxus then snarled before grabbing her into his arms. "Don't be stupid, Blondie. You are my mate and no one will make me change my mind." He hissed before sliding the ring on his ring finger.

* * *

"Well that's done." Macbeth rose his eyebrow at how easy Laxus took all the information in.

"What? I love her." Laxus replied, raising his eyebrow at the other male before reaching out an arm.

"If Lucy is going to be the mate of all of us then we might as well learn how to share her properly." Laxus continued.

 _ **Things you do for the sake of Love.**_ Both of the males thought as Macbeth took his hand and joined in the embrace.

"At least tell me that I am somewhat your first, Lucy." Laxus looked down to see the girl in his arms.

"Too late, Sparky. I was her first kiss." Macbeth laughed as a pout appeared on the large muscled man's face.

"Can I be her first?" Laxus asked at the other male before watching both Lucy and Midnight laugh.

"Too late, Laxus. Her first time was already taken by the Fire Dragon Slayer." Macbeth replied.

"WHAT?" Laxus shouted as his eyes widened.

* * *

The three then sat down side by side as Lucy explained everything to both of them. Macbeth and Laxus both hissed before pulling the door open and walking out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lucy shouted as a bad feeling grew in her stomach.

"Kicking some sense into a stupid man." Macbeth replied.

"Punching sense into a stupid excuse of a slayer." Laxus replied at the same time.

"Dibs on the idiot?" Laxus asked at the other male with a smirk on his face that was full of evil intent.

"Sure, but I get dibs on the next attack." Midnight smiled darkly.

* * *

Lucy watched from the second floor as her mates went towards Natsu who was happily eating before Laxus grabbed the male and pulled him along with Midnight trailing behind them. Lucy immediately ran down the stairs and out of the guild doors to see a fight breaking out of the three males in her life.

"This is for hurting, our Lucy!" Laxus snarled punching Natsu with lighting on his skin.

Natsu snarled before using Fire Dragon's Roar back on the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

Midnight smirked before reflecting the attack away to a nearby tree and Laxus grinned at his partner. "Oh we are so gonna be good friends."

Laxus focused on attacking Natsu as Midnight reflected away Natsu's attack.

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!" Laxus bellowed as Lighting came out from his mouth and attacked Natsu forcing him to the air while Macbeth jumped up and kicking the fallen mage.

Natsu fell to the ground unconscious from all the attacks.

* * *

"This is for hurting our mate. Idiot." The two males murmured before walking back to their mate.

While during the battle, everyone had come out from their places in the guild to watch the one sided battle between the three males. Lisanna ran over to Natsu with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How could you! He's one of us! Our friend!" Lisanna shouted at the trio, Lucy in the middle with Laxus and Macbeth flanking her sides.

"You are just a slut! Having two males around you!" Lisanna shouted at Lucy, pointing her finger at her.

"You better shut up now." Macbeth hissed feeling a familiar Magic pressure gathering around him and his family, yes, family.

* * *

"You don't know a fucking shit so you better shut up. Everyone, I have something to tell you. If Lisanna was not jealous of the friendship that Natsu and I had, Minerva would never have the power to possess her. So the attacks on you are to be blamed on her." Laxus shouted pointing at the white haired female before hearing a gasp from the other Fairy Tail Wizards.

"Huh. What do you do? Fuck the both of them to get them wrapped around your fingers?" Lisanna smirked at a shadowing Lucy and everyone could swear that Lucy was displaying a lot of power and there were markings appearing on her. The ground around the blonde mage was cracking and rocks were flying around her. People that were around her, winced slightly at the pressure.

"You are just an ignorant female. You know nothing at all and you just wanna bitch about it. That's it! No one talks bad about my mates! They are my family!" Lucy snarled as she rushed up towards Lisanna who used her take over and changed into a harpy with sharp talons.

Laxus and Midnight then stopped the others from joining the battle.

"This is their battle. Don't interfere." They murmured knowing how the outcome of the battle would be.

* * *

"Talon Nails!" Lisanna shouted attacking the blonde Mage who stood there unmoving.

"Fire Wall." Lucy smirked as Fire appeared around her like a barrier and gasps appeared from the others that did not know of her power increase.

"Is that all you've got?" Lucy taunted as jumped up from the fire and a golden glow appeared around her body. "Meteor." She rushed towards the harpy and kicked her in the face.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna shouted changing into another form.

"Water Lock!" Lucy smiled and a sphere of water trapped her opponent inside.

"That's Juvia's attack!" Someone that sounded like Gray commented and it made Lucy smile.

"Thunder bolt!" Lucy whispered as Lighting came out of her fingers and flew towards the trapped mage and she screamed.

"Don't ever mess with me. I'm not weak anymore." Lucy whispered at the glaring and wounded mage.

"Sleep." Lucy murmured and Lisanna lost consciousness inside the water.

"We could have been friends but you let your jealousy take over." Lucy continued.

* * *

Lucy cancelled the water lock and moved towards her mates that had open arms and the three got into a hug with Lucy in the middle. "No one hurts my mate and gets away from it."

Lucy then picked Lisanna up and walked towards Mirajane and Elfman before handing them, their younger sister.

"I'm sorry for hurting her but i do not regret it. No one escapes my anger from hurting my family." Lucy murmured to the tearing brother and sister.

"I'm sorry for Lisanna, Lucy. I don't blame you for it." Mirajane smiled slightly.

"That was manly." Elfman murmured before bringing the unconscious Lisanna to the infirmary

The rest of the Fairy Tail stood there unmoving as thoughts flashed inside their heads. _**Never to mess with Lucy. She is scarier than Erza or Mira. She might be the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail.**_

"Lucy Heartfilla, you are hereby immediately award with S-Class. I believe that you deserve the ranking due to how much your powers have increased." Makarov came out from the crowd and moved towards the trio.

"With immediate effect, Lucy Heartfilla, Macbeth and Erik are awarded S-Class." He continued watching how the other two males had shocked expressions.

"But, Master.." Macbeth asked taking a step forward closer to his new guildmaster.

"You all are worthy of the ranking. We all have experienced your powers before so i can gladly say that your powers are worthy of the rank." Master grinned watching how his grandson was congratulating the reflect mage on the new ranking while Lucy standing in between them.

"So when's the wedding?" He smiled at the trio whom all blushed and cheers broke out from the guild.

* * *

Macbeth and Lucy along with Laxus was walking to the bank as Lucy had learnt that there was an account under the Heartfilla name started from Anna herself. Lucy had decided to stop renting her apartment and go on searching for a bigger house as her family could all stay with her.

Erik decided to stay together with Kinana, wanting to develop more feelings between them.

They came out from the bank with a whopping amount that even Laxus was shocked about.

"This would even probably cover up all the damages fees that Fairy Tail has caused." Laxus murmured seeing thick wad of jewels in Lucy's hand.

"Our girl's filthy rich." Macbeth grinned.

"Do you guys think we could build a house together?" Lucy smiled, handing the amount to Macbeth as she took out one sliver key and summoned Plue.

"Hi, Plue. Have you missed me?" Lucy smiled at the shivering snowman like spirit.

Plue nodded and leaped into Lucy's arms and Lucy snuggled with the spirit which made her mates smile at the sight of a sweet and innocent Lucy.

They then walked towards Lucy's apartment and while Lucy was talking to her landlady, Macbeth and Laxus was waiting for her in her apartment.

"Macbeth! Look at what I found." Laxus grinned as he went through with his mate's undergarment's drawer.

* * *

"It barely has any cloth." Macbeth's eyes widen and he tried to stop a nosebleed seeing the one piece swimsuit. It was a one piece with straps that would barely cover her boobs and only covering her nipples. The suit was a halter top joined with a very high cut bottom that would display her butt cheeks along wearing it.

"She better not wear it when we are not around." Macbeth murmured softly, not wanting any other males to see his goddess.

The two males continue looking through Lucy's underwear drawer when they tensed sensing a malicious aura behind them.

"Well. I hope you guys have a proper explanation to this." Lucy smiled at them and the males both gulped being caught in the act.

"Erm… Doll. "Macbeth gulped as he pointed to Laxus. Better to save himself first.

"Ya! You also had fun looking." Laxus looked at Macbeth and pointed at him as well.

"Lucy Kick!" She murmured as she kicked both of the perverts who winced and grimaced respectively.

"I hope you perverts learnt your lesson." Lucy smiled patting their heads.

* * *

"Open." Lucy held out a key and Virgo appeared wearing her usual attire but there were two new markings on her dress. One was a moon and beside it, a yellow dragon which made her mates smile at the sight.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo murmured, her hand on her chest.

"No punishment, Virgo. Would you mind keeping all of things until my house is properly build?" Lucy asked and the spirit nodded before going around and packing anything and sending it to the Celestial World where it would be held at.

"Blondie. There is a plot of land that belongs to the Dreyars that I think you can use to build your house on." Laxus murmured, wanting to atone for his mistakes.

"We'll help building your house." Voices exclaimed and Lucy turned to see all of her Zodiac Spirits. Loke, Capricorn, Gemini, Taurus, Scorpio, Aries, Cancer, Sagittarius, Virgo and even Aquarius.

"Call us when you get all the materials." Loke smiled as the spirits disappeared along with him.

"Take care of our princess if not everyone even the Celestial Spirit King himself would be after you." Loke looked at the males as he faded away.

* * *

Lucy smiled at her spirits and the trio went to purchase materials for building her house. Even Gray came along with Elfman, Gajeel and Raijinshu to help. While the males and the spirits were helping in the building, Lucy was teaching some of the water spells she learnt with Evergreen watching the battle.

"This is called Water Whirl wheel. It creates a sphere like Water Lock but the difference is the water current inside the sphere. You make the water currents go in a circle like a whirl wheel and it would disable any enemies and it would work very well again Dragon Slayers." Lucy showed Juvia the attack.

"Love Rival... Erm.. No. Lucy, like this?" Juvia followed Lucy and smiled at her brightly.

"Good. Now this attack I think Gray himself would also love it." Lucy replied watching a faint blush covering over the water mage's cheeks.

"I call this Water Dragon." Lucy murmured as the water moved towards her and formed a Dragon shape that was in water form. "You have to give form to the water, it would be hard to do this at first but with proper training and practise, the attack itself would be equal to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and attacks themselves."

Juvia and Evergreen watched as the Water Dragon bellowed a huge burst of water from its jaws and it attacked one of the trees. Their eyes widen seeing how the attack had uprooted the tree from the ground and the tree was soaring through the air and landing on the ground with a huge 'thud'.

Lucy then dismissed the dragon and it disappeared and went back to being formless. She flashed towards the tree and using one of the Celestial Spells. Levitate to move the tree back to the spot before it was uprooted. She placed it upright in the spot before a seal appeared on the ground.

* * *

'Earth regeneration." Lucy murmured as the seal turned green and the tree begun rooting into the spot perfectly as if it had never been uprooted at all.

"The key in the attack is giving form to the dragon and making the attacks high pressurised water attacks." Lucy turned to see the shocked females before smiling at them.

They went back to the males to see a beautiful four storey house infront of them. Laxus and Macbeth went over to their mate, hugging her with their shirtless and sweat bodies. But Lucy did not mind, in fact their sweaty and natural scents were starting to turn her on.

"There are a total of twelve rooms. Our rooms are at the top levels and the others would be the guest rooms and the Rest room along with the Nursery. There are five rooms on the top level, one being your office and one room belonging to us each." Macbeth started.

"The kitchen and living room is on the first level and Aquarius and the others build a pool in the backyard." Laxus grinned.

"We added a reading room so you can fill it up with your books." Freed smiled at them.

"Lucky that you added one, now my father's books can be added inside the library." Lucy smiled at Freed.

'The rest you can explore." Gray smiled at her and winked.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry for what Lisanna did." Elfman started.

"Let bygones be bygones, Elfman. You don't have to worry." Lucy replied, stopping him from saying any other things further.

* * *

The other mages smiled at them being leaving the trio to explore their house. Freed had placed some runes around the area so only people given permission would be able to enter the house excluding Laxus, Lucy and Macbeth.

They walked into the house and Lucy was starting to tear up. "It's so beautiful." She cried out seeing the interior of her house. There was a chandelier hung at the dining room, due to Scorpio and Loke. They used the idea of sand being burned to create gems and it was so beautiful.

'Aries used her wool to make the beds along with Gajeel making the bed frame." Laxus murmured as they led her upstairs.

The first floor was the living room along with the dining room, kitchen and two guest rooms with a bathroom. The second floor was guest rooms along with an area in the middle of the level with a huge Television Lacrima with couches. The third floor was the recreation level with an indoor ice skating rink due to Gray and had a huge room that was a miniature sized Cinema room. Each floor had a bathroom and when they went to their rooms, Lucy was already sobbing.

Lucy's room was in the colour scheme that was white and golden. Her bed was a king sized bed and there was three doors. One led her into her wardrobe where Virgo had already set all her clothes and shoes inside. Another was shortcut leading to her office and the last was to her attached bathroom. The bathroom was huge and had four doors leading into it. A huge bathtub along with a Jacuzzi and showers.

"We can share all this. The doors would leading you to our rooms and Lucy moved closer to see that two doors was labelled with her mate's names.

She then explored their rooms. "We used the colour scheme on our rings." Macbeth smiled at Lucy.

The rooms were similar but the bed was different. Theirs were only a queen sized bed and they had a small attached bathroom if they did not want to use the large bathroom.

* * *

"Thank you so much guys." She whispered at males and her keys who glowed in response.

"We'll do anything to make you happy." Laxus embraced her, pulling the other male into the embrace.

"Because we love you." Macbeth continued.

"We're a family." Laxus murmured, his hold on the two mages tightened.

"I love my family." Lucy cried, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Fourteen**

The happy trio went back to their home after a day at the guild, with Lucy chatting with the girls especially Mirajane who was murmured about the 'blonde hair blue eyes babies, the blonde hair brown eyes babies along with the blonde hair and red eyes babies' and scaring the girls off with her imagination. She had actually listed down how the appearance of their children would be like using their hair and eye colour and pairing them up to all sorts of combination.

While Lucy was sweat-dropping and talking to Levy about her story and the new chapters, the males were engaging in a battle with the others. Macbeth had teamed up with Laxus to battle Natsu and Gray along with Gajeel and Freed. The conclusion was that, it was a one-sided battle that ended the Fire Dragon Slayer Mage, the Ice maker Mage, the Iron Dragon Slayer Mage covered in wounds and with Rune Mage unconscious. The males had to admit that their teamwork was undeniably good with Laxus attacking and Macbeth reflecting and vice versa. They were an unstoppable pair and both had equal claims to Lucy's heart.

Soon it was night time and after having dinner, they walked back to their home. Macbeth and Laxus over the two days had moved into the house to be with Lucy. Laxus had called upon Freed to place more enchantments and runes around the house. One being a sound proof barrier that would filter the noises during…. Sex out so they would not disturb any other people. Another being a barrier to prevent anyone with ill intentions from entering. The last barrier was to stop the magic of the person with the ill intention inside the house so they would be fully protected.

They went into the respective bathrooms and started getting ready for bed. Lucy laid in the middle on the king sized bed with Laxus and Macbeth flanking her left and right respectively. Soon, Lucy dozed off while the two males started talking softly.

"Macbeth." Laxus started, whispering softly not to disturb his goddess from waking up.

"Yes Laxus?" Macbeth turned slightly to look at the blonde mage.

"I wanna spend tomorrow with Lucy alone, would it be okay for you?" Laxus replied after a moment of silence.

"The mating thing, i assume?" Macbeth murmured back at him.

Macbeth had chatted with Gajeel and Erik to know that Dragon Slayers are to claim their mate during a certain timing before they go insane from their dragon instincts. And apparently Laxus was already at his limit.

"Yes." Laxus replied, grimacing slightly as Lucy's scent was bombarding his nose while she turned and her hair was directly in his face.

"No problem. I was planning to spend tomorrow with Erik. She's all yours for tomorrow." Macbeth smiled at his other half.

Yes, his other half. Laxus was his other half due to the complicated relationship that they have with Lucy. After marking Lucy, Laxus would have to mark Macbeth, in the non-sexual way of course as he is Lucy's mate as well. The dragon slayer's marking is a complicated thing and no one fully understands it. Macbeth and Laxus had duelled behind Lucy's back and realised that their own powers ricocheted off each other.

Then Gajeel had stepped in and answered all their questions. The mates all have to be claimed in the relationship, Lucy being the first to be marked followed by the others. The mark would act as a connection to one another and it would protect each other from their own elements and power, acting as a tracking device if one goes missing as well.

"I would never hurt her, Macbeth and you know that." Laxus replied softly looking seriously at the other male.

"I know. Well, we all know. Lucy likes strawberries and watermelon along with Vanilla flavoured ice cream." Macbeth smiled back at Laxus, deciding to help him out a bit with his date with Lucy.

"I owe you one, bro." Laxus grinned back.

"No worries." They interlocked their hands and placed them over Lucy so it formed a hug with Lucy in the middle of the two males.

"Goodnight, Macbeth." Laxus closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Laxus. And oh, prepare more money in case she goes on a shopping spree. That girl is a devil when she sets her eyes on things that interests her." Macbeth grinned, closing his eyes as well before hearing an "I will." From Laxus.

The next day, Laxus told Lucy to dress nicely for their date. Lucy had noticed that Macbeth was not around but she was okay as Laxus was beside her. Laxus had told her about how Macbeth was together with Erik.

Laxus brought her to Magnolia's Mall and immediately Lucy's eyes sparkled seeing the shops. Lucy squealed in delight before running into one of the clothing shops.

"Midnight was so correct." Laxus laughed, trailing after his mate that looked as if she had gone to heavens themselves.

Immediately, Laxus started regretting his decision to bring her to the Mall as they spend almost the whole day in there and he held to literally pull a pouting Lucy out of the shoe shop. They were walking back to their home after the ice cream treat.

Laxus had to control himself seeing Lucy licking the ice cream and he had imagined somethings that was fuelling his desire to consummate his mating there and then.

Lucy then turned to smile at Laxus and had to hide a grin seeing him trying to control himself. Lucy had overheard everything the dragon slayers were talking about and she was teasing him the whole day without Laxus even knowing what striked him.

Lucy waited until Laxus was in his own luxurious bathroom and stripped off all of the clothes she had on. She blushed slightly, thinking of what she is going and would be doing later. Even Asuka was asking if Lucy was going to give her a friend to play with. She inhaled deeply before cooling herself down. She opened the door that connected Laxus's bathroom to hers. Immediately a fog surrounded her and she moved closer to see her blond mate in the Jacuzzi with his eyes closed and his sound pods in his ears.

She smirked as she went closer towards him before kneeling down behind him. She almost drooled seeing the muscles present on Laxus's body. She then moved her head closer to him and removed his sound pods. She snorted upon hearing the soft snoozing sound from Laxus and smiled before placing her arms around his broad shoulders.

Still, he gave no reaction and was still asleep. She then licked his earlobes, earning herself a sight that was rare, Laxus having goosebumps. Goosebumps broke out on his arms and she wanted to giggle from it.

"Lucy." Laxus whispered softly, still stuck in dreamland.

Lucy giggled before dipping her toes into the waters, checking the temperature before sliding her body into it. She immediately moved towards the sleeping mage with her eyes glistening in lust.

"Laxus." She purred, her finger trailing down on Laxus's bare chest.

She enjoyed seeing the muscles on her blond mate especially how his tattoo looked perfect on him, framing his chest and body nicely.

She heard Laxus giving a sigh before she moved her lips forward. Her tongue flicked out and gave his chest a soft and quick lick before hands grabbed her shoulder.

"Lucy?" She watched as Laxus opened his eyes in a half-awake look.

His eyes widened even more seeing how Lucy was naked infront of him. Immediately his eyes flashed with lust and hunger after a scent drifted upwards to his nose. Arousal, it was Lucy's scent mixed with the scent of need and lust.

He flipped them over so Lucy was caged in, with Laxus's arms flanking her sides and his body infront of her. Lucy whimpered slightly as her back was touching the sides of the tub and there was no way of escape. Laxus grinned smelling how her arousal was spiking before moving his head forward.

"Why, aren't you the impatient little girl? Coming into the Dragon's lair, so needy." Laxus whispered, grabbing one of her breast in his hand and another hand moving southwards of her body.

Lucy mewed in pleasure due to how his calloused and rough hand was massaging her left breast and his other hand was cupping her pussy.

"You want to be fucked mercilessly, don't you? Have my thick cock slamming into your pussy and widening it." Laxus drawled out before nibbling on her earlobe and his finger entering her.

Lucy gasped as he slid his finger into her wet heat and started moaning as he fingered her while sucking on her nipple that was already taut with need. He grinned against her nipple once his finger found the spot of nerves within her. Lucy cried in pleasure as he slid in one more finger and they were curling against the marvellous spot that felt so good.

"Midnight told me how much of a bad girl you are. Liking and wanting punishment." Laxus whispered against her neck as his fingers got faster and rougher.

Lucy cried out while encircling Laxus's neck and coming quickly. His fingers continued pumping away, dragging her orgasm and she panted.

Laxus then took her into his arms and stood up, getting them out of the water and walking into his room. Laxus placed her onto the bed and smirked seeing how Lucy was flushed and so ready for him.

He kneeled infront of her and forced opened her closed thighs. He gave her a teasing lick and immediately her hand clamped down, holding his head as she moaned. She started thrusting her hips towards him, wanting more of the pleasure he was giving.

He licked and sucked on her clit as his fingers pumped away inside her. Lucy bit her lip, feeling how her orgasm was once building up again and was on the edge of it before he withdrew his fingers.

"Laxus." Lucy whined, feeling deprived of her pleasure.

"Only good girls get to come, Lucy. Have you been a good girl?" Laxus replied as he got up watching her expression change from shock to lust, as she stared at his length.

Lucy spreaded her legs as she touched herself seeing his cock standing proud and tall infront of her. It was the same length as Midnight's but wider. As if it was not possible enough, she got even wetter from seeing his cock.

"Please. Laxus. I need you." Lucy whispered before Laxus pounced onto her.

She cried out as Laxus forced his cock into her, not even teasing her like Midnight had done. He started pumping away and she dug her nails into his shoulders and moved her hips to meet his.

"So wet and tight." Laxus moaned feeling how her walls were trying to squeeze his come out from his dick.

"Faster." Lucy whispered against his lips feeling how it was building the once forgotten orgasm up once more.

He started slamming in and out of her before capturing her lips to swallow the scream that was gathering inside her throat. She was coming on his dick and it felt so good to him. Her walls were constricting on him as he pumped away and he could feel how Lucy's legs were shaking from the pleasure. He withdrew smirking as he remember something that Midnight had mentioned.

" _She loves getting fucked doggy style. She is a very submissive person in bed." Midnight smirked._

He stopped kissing her and flipped her over onto her front. Lucy mewed wanting the heat inside her.

"Please, fuck me. Laxus. Make love to me." Lucy pleaded seeing how Laxus was not moving and the ache inside her overwhelmed her.

Laxus smirked before slamming his hips forward, entering her in one thrust and Lucy screamed against the pillow while grabbing the bed sheets.

"Wow, you came from penetration itself." Laxus hissed feeling how her walls were tightening around his length.

Lucy panted feeling how his length was deep inside her and it felt so good to her sensitive pussy and walls. Her fluids were trailing down her thighs along with her sweat and she swore that her mates were all sex gods in that moment as Laxus withdrew to slam his cock into her. It was hitting against her g-spot every thrust and it felt so good to the extent that Lucy could only cry in pleasure as she got fucked thoroughly.

Laxus moved his hand to touch her clit as he continued fucking away.

"Do you want to come, Lucy?" Laxus whispered against her ear as he rubbed her swollen and aching clit.

"Laxus, please." Lucy hissed as Laxus was building her orgasm up, only just to stop at the moment where she was going over the edge.

He rubbed her clit roughly as he continued slamming and it earned a scream that would surely wake all her neighbours up if they had been in her old apartment instead. Her body fell frontwards onto the bed sheets as Laxus continued pumping away.

"Laxus… please… I'm so sensitive." Lucy whispered as tears were gathering in her eyes. The pleasure was overwhelming her and too much for her to handle.

Laxus had moved them side wards so he had better access to her clit and boobs. He had one of her breast in his left hand and another on her clit as his hips pumped in and out of her. His fingers rubbed her nipples and clit and Lucy was not even sure if her mind was thinking already or not.

Pleasure flooded her head as she orgasmed once more. She had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed and her body felt extremely sensitive to the point that she was drenching the bedsheets with her fluids and sweat.

"Please… Laxus." She whispered, begging him to stop, her arms encircling around his neck.

"Last one, I promise, baby." He replied before capturing her lips and he continued pumping.

He groaned and she cried out feeling out his cock was growing bigger inside of her before a warm heat filled her up. He had gave a few pumps before he came inside of her. Laxus sank his fangs into her neck, making sure to pump both his seed and magic into her.

He withdrew after seeing a mark appear on her neck. It was a marking of a key and a lighting strike. With the lighting strike, striking through the middle of the golden key in the circle of his teeth marks.

As soon as the mark appeared, a glow appeared on his hand and the same mark appeared. But instead of having his lighting mark. It was just the mark of the key and emotions flooded him as he pulled the unconscious blond into his arms.

"Mine." His inner dragon roared with pride.

"No. Ours." He replied remembering the fact that Lucy was not just his only.

He smiled as he cuddled his mate closer and fell asleep. He would have to mark Midnight the next morning but for now, he had his mate close to him and that was already enough to satisfy him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

 **The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Fifteen**

Lucy woke up, warmly snuggled between her two mates and a small smile appeared on her face as she saw the mark that was already on Macbeth's neck. In the middle of the fang marks was the same key she had on hers, and followed by a lighting strike and a mirror. The mirror describing Macbeth's own power and it was cute how their representations were made up of things that could represent their abilities and magic.

She looked at her left hand that had the miniature sized mark on it. The key was in the middle of the circle with the lighting strike at the top and mirror flanking her left.

She smiled at her mates that were snuggled to her left and right respectively. Both having their arms curled over and around her. She giggled as Laxus murmured something about food while Macbeth was whispering about his eyeliner brand being on sale. She pecked Laxus on his forehead before caressing Macbeth's cheeks. Macbeth looked like an angel without his gothic makeup covering his beauty up.

"Time to wake up." Lucy whispered into both of their ears.

"Five more minutes." Laxus groaned and turned to his right.

"Mmm…." Macbeth murmured as he pulled the pillow over his head.

Lucy shook her head at her mates and shook off their arms around her. Lucy got up from the bed naked and walked out of the room to the hallway before heading into her own room. She had made sure that her keys were lying in the cupboard, properly secured and protected before heading into the bathroom to freshen up.

She screamed seeing someone lying in the tub, naked and asleep. Immediately her mate ran in, wearing their boxers and hair all fuzzy and standing up.

They got into defensive poses, pushing Lucy behind them before sighing seeing the asleep mage in the tub.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Gray?" Laxus groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Macbeth exhaled before aiming a small bolt of magic at the asleep mage and the latter shot up, stunned and ready to attack his attacker.

"What are you doing in our house, Gray?" Lucy shouted after getting a nearby towel and wrapping herself in it.

"Um… I… It's a long story." Gray touched his hand sheepishly before sighing out.

Gray got up from the tub and changed into a pair of shorts that Macbeth passed him. Gray sat across from the trio before putting his head in his hands.

 ******************************The Night Before********************************************

"You're sure that it's okay? For you to be drinking?" Gray shouted at the other male, trying to get his voice across from the loud music that playing in the bar.

"Lucy's a very nice person. Plus the king never came out with a law that forbids us from drinking." The other guy replied while sipping his glass.

"Loke…" Gray murmured before raising an eyebrow, watching his good friend, standing up and walking across the room to one girl.

Gray laughed slightly before sipping on his own glass when someone sat next to him. It was a beautiful woman with sliver coloured hair falling to his waist and eyes as blue as the ocean. She smiled at him before ordering her drink from the bartender.

"Are you just going to look at me all night?" The lady laughed and Gray shook his head, wondering to himself why he was staring at the female.

Gray could not control himself and led himself to be controlled by the female as she dragged him out into the alley. Gray moaned as the female placed her lips on his neck. Gray tried to push her away as Juvia appeared in his thoughts but it was like his body was moving without his own control.

"Gray Fullbuster. Ice Make Mage. Mage of Fairy Tail and lover of Juvia Lockser, a water mage. An ex-phantom lord Mage, one of the elemental four." She whispered into his ear softly.

"Who… are you?" Gray hissed as she raked her nails into his neck.

"You will find out sooner or later. I want to see the destruction of Fairy Tail." She whispered before looking at him in the eye as her face started shifting.

Gray watched in horror as her face disappeared and she was gone as mysteriously as she appeared.

Gray fell to the ground and a single tear trailed from the side of his eye.

"I… I'm so sorry, Juvia." He murmured before blacking out.

******************************** **END OF FLASHBACK** ******************************

"I… I couldn't control myself. It was like my body was not mine." Gray continued softly.

"What about Loke?" Macbeth asked leaning slightly forward.

Lucy pursed her lips before a glowing mark appeared on her arm. "Open."

Loke appeared right before the four mages and he had a distraught look on his face. "Gray…I should not have left you behind that night."

"Explain, Loke. What happened yesterday night?" Laxus asked.

"It was like I could not control myself from walking towards the girl. It was like she had some sort of power to attract me to her side. Once I realised that Gray was missing, I left the girl to go and find him before I was attacked by the same girl. Her face also disappeared and then, she attacked me with some unknown magic and I fell back into the Spirit World." Loke whispered softly after taking a seat beside Gray.

"Someone is going after Fairy Tail. I have a feeling that this is somehow related to Minerva." Lucy whispered.

"But the ability to change her face is unheard of." Laxus murmured.

"Maybe Crux would have an idea on what is going on?" Loke looked at Lucy.

Lucy nodded and summoned Crux immediately. Crux went into his state of finding information once summoned as he had heard their conversation.

"AHHHHHH!" Crux opened his eyes and screamed, startling Gray, Macbeth and Laxus.

"What have you found, Grandpa Crux?" Lucy asked, not startled in the slightest.

"The ability to switch faces comes from a form of extremely dark magic. Exchangia. This magic was banned hundreds of years ago, due to the caster being able to switch identities and cast mayhem. It belonged to a bloodline that was wiped out during Anna-sama's time period. No one should be able to use this magic as all of the known bloodline descendants were wiped out on the orders of the King before he committed suicide back then." Crux explained before exhaling.

"The second form of this magic gives the caster the ability to create clones, also doppelgangers. Even if someone of that bloodline escaped the massacre, they shouldn't have survive until today. Because the mages, they are cursed to live only 28years." Crux continued, shaking his head.

"If they continued living until today, I can only say that they might have practised some other forms of dark arts or dark magic to extend their lives until today." Crux sighed, answering some of the questions that the others had in mind.

"But, they can only change into forms that are their actual gender so the mage in question must be a female and that's everything that I could find." Crux murmured before dozing off once again.

"If that is everything that he could find about them, why is he still searching for information?" Macbeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, he fell asleep." Lucy replied, making Macbeth blink at her continuously while processing the information.

"I remember what Minerva had said to me back then. On how she was one of the nine demons of Tartarus. Minerva is one, the Demon goddess of Warfare. Another would be Veritas who would be the Demon goddess of Truth and Lies. This other mage could possibly be one of them." Lucy stood up and paced.

"Whatever it is, we have to inform the Master in case of any incidents." Laxus murmured before getting his communication Lacrima.

Loke got up and mentioned how he was going to send Gray home as Laxus called Master Makarov. Macbeth walked them to the front door before Lucy went to take a quick shower.

As Lucy laid in the bed between the two mages, she could not shake off a bad feeling that she had. Macbeth and Laxus then took her hand respectively and gave her a gentle squeeze as if assuring her.

"Doll, don't worry too much." Macbeth whispered softly, patting her hand.

"We will go down fighting them. We'll never let you get hurt." Laxus murmured, giving her hand a soft and small kiss.

Lucy smiled before falling asleep in the arms of her mates. Macbeth glanced at Laxus who nodded back.

"We'll go down fighting to protect her. Even if we face death himself." Laxus whispered softly.

"I'll do anything for her, even it means giving my last breath." Macbeth replied back.

"Macbeth, if anything happens to me. Please take care of her for the both of us." Laxus grabbed Macbeth's arm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I have the same request of you. Take care of her if anything happens to me." Macbeth replied softly.

The two mages then fell into slumber with their mate in their arms. They would do anything to protect her, even if it means giving up their lives.

 ************************************Meanwhile*******************************************

"I have returned, my lord." A female with sliver coloured hair falling to her waist along with green eyes moved to kneel before the male that sat in the throne.

"Good job, Luxure. I am most pleased." The male touched his chin before looking at the female that was so beautiful to look at.

"Thank you, my lord. May I retire for the night?" Luxure bowed her head, looking at the male's feet.

"Go ahead," he stood up and motioned for her to leave.

Luxure stood up and walked towards her room. Luxure found Invidia sitting on the bed while pouring through her trinkets and accessories. She smiled at Luxure and motioned for her to sit.

"Lux, how are the Fairy Tail mages like?" She looked at Luxure and grabbed one of her hand.

"They are just like normal people, easy to manipulate." Luxure replied monotonously.

"Luxure, let me ask you something." Invidia then looked at Luxure seriously.

"You have feeling for Ira-sama, am I wrong to say that?" She continued, while twirling a strand of her own green coloured hair.

"As the Demon Goddess of Envy, I can tell that you are jealous of Veritas and how close she is to Ira-sama." She continued seeing how Luxure became slightly pale.

"As the Nine Demons, we are to show no weakness and feelings. I hope that you know that." She then grabbed Luxure's chin.

"I… I know." Luxure looked at Invidia and whispered softly.

"Good. Lux, come and see the items that I have gotten today with Ritia." She smiled widely while her golden eyes were blank and emotionless.

Luxure sat there quiet and unmoving as she mentioned the mission that she had gone with her brother, Avaritia, the Demon god of greed and how they did not even leave a single trace of the body when they were done. She smiled at Luxure before packing her things and headed to her own room.

Invidia blew the candles out and Luxure was plunged into darkness. She closed her eyes and tried to escape to dreamland.

******************************************** (FLASHBACK) ***************************

"The army is here! Run!" Her neighbour had shouted before a knife appeared out of his chest and fell to the ground with blood surrounding him.

"Luna… Come with me!" Her mother whispered while pulling her arm.

"What about father and brother?" Luna murmured as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I… Jay! Look out!" Her mother had screamed at her uncle.

Luna turned her head to see her uncle on the ground with his head lying a few feet away from his body.

"No….no…" Luna whispered while her mother increased her speed and tightened her grip on her arm.

They escaped the village and reached the village's well. Her mother looked around before grabbing Luna's shoulders.

"Luna… Whatever you do, don't make a single sound. I'll go and find your brother." Her mother whispered before getting Luna into the basket that they used for drawing water before the well got dried.

"Mommy….I'm scared." Luna whispered softly.

"Don't worry honey. I will come back for you. Don't make a single sound, promise me." Her mother whispered before dropping her slowly into the well.

Luna landed on the bottom and looked up to see her mother's smiling but crying face before it disappeared.

"Remember, our bloodline is dangerous and they will kill us. Protect yourself Luna. I love you." Her mother whispered as her face disappeared and was replaced with a blank.

For Luna, she did not know if hours or days had gone by. She was all alone in the well and her mother had break her promise to her. She never came back. For a seven year old, all she could do was to pray. She kneeled and prayed to the sky, hoping for her family to be safe and sound. She opened her eyes upon hearing some noise and saw a face looking at her. It was a boy around her age.

"There's a little girl in the well! Sire!" The boy shouted and Luna screamed in fear.

"Don't worry, we are not with the army." The boy shouted and Luna stopped screaming.

He threw a rope down the well and motioned for Luna to start climbing. Luna hesitated before climbing up the rope and got out of the well. She landed on her fours and saw a pair of shoes. She looked up to see a male around the age of fifteen looking at her with emotionless eyes, one in the colour of blood and another as black as the darkness.

"An Exchangia Mage… A rare magic indeed." He whispered softly in a sensual and velvety tone that talked of pleasure and pain together.

"The last of her kind, I presume, Sire." The other boy murmured.

"What… I'm not the last of my kind..." Luna retorted before running in the direction to her village.

She gasped seeing how all the houses were damaged, destroyed and burnt. Lifeless bodies laid around the ground and tears flowed down her cheeks as she caught sight of a familiar necklace. It was her family's crest. The village used crest to differentiate the branches of the bloodline. Diamond for the pure bloodline which was the head bloodline and the others used different types of flower.

Luna screamed as she ran towards the body of her father. The diamond shape on the necklace was covered in blood and beside him, was her mother and her brother. They were all covered in blood and their heads laid aside from their body. She screamed hugging their bodies.

"Mommy! Daddy! Brother!" She cried.

She was really the last of her kind. Everyone had been wiped out. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned glaring at the boy that saved her. Behind him was the other boy with red and black eyes.

"I can show you how to take revenge if you want. I will teach you everything." The lord murmured.

"Yes, my lord." Luna kneeled on one knee and bowed at him.

"I am Lord Ira. The Lord of Tartarus. You shall become Luxure," Lord Ira murmured before motioned for them to get a move on.

Luxure tugged and pulled the necklace from her father's neck and gripped it tightly in her hand.

 **************************************(Ten years later)**************************************

"Greetings, King Ethan. I have come from the far lands in the west to present to you this tribute from my king." The messenger bowed and motioned for his men to show the package.

"Bring it closer." King Ethan ordered and opened the box to see a beautiful piece of Jade that shone with two different colours.

"I am most pleased." The king murmured, admiring the jade before motioning for his servants to present the reward to the envoy.

"Our king wish to present another present to you. One of our great beauties," The envoy bowed his head as he motioned for a fully clad woman to walk forward.

"Greetings, King Ethan. I am Princess Luxure." The woman kneeled as the king admired her curvy and sensual body.

"Well, Princess Luxure, you are most welcomed in my kingdom. But I would need to see your face first." The King snickered lustfully.

Luxure smirks before removing the mask and saw a look of wonder appeared on everyone's face.

"Beautiful…" The King whispered seeing the beautiful female's bare and glorious face.

Her slivered colour hair fell to her waist glistening like a veil and her azure eyes as deep and mysterious as the ocean itself was framed with her full, thick and long eyelashes. Her pouty scarlet lips broke into a small smile as if promising the eternal life of pleasure to the king.

"Reward the envoy greatly. I wish to retire to my bedchambers. Tell your king that I have made his daughter, one of my concubines." The king ordered before grabbing Luxure by the hand.

"Get Lady Luxure ready for tonight." He told one of his servants as he handed Luxure over to him.

That night, Luxure stood before the bed that the king laid in, watching her intensely as if undressing her with his eyes. "Come and service me, my lady." The King smirked as he motioned for Luxure to remove her gown.

Luxure smirked before straddling the king and held his wrist to the bedframe. The King rose an eyebrow as Luxure snickered as she chained the King to the bedframe.

"Lusty old bastard. Do you really think that I am going to lay with you?" Luxure whispered into his ear.

"Who are you?" The King shouted seeing as Luxure's face started disappearing.

"I am the last of the Exchangia Clan. You ordered for the wipe-out of my clan! I shall have my revenge." She shouted before taking out a knife.

"Guards!" The king shouted while breaking out in sweat.

"I have been training this ten years so I can take my revenge on you. You can shout all you want but no one is going to come. All your guards have been replaced by my clones. When morning breaks tomorrow, the whole city is going to see their king leaping to death at the highest level of the castle." Luxure laughed as she watched the horror gathered in the king's eyes.

She smirked before plunging the knife into the king's neck and blood splattered everywhere. She laughed as she feel a familiar presence behind her.

"My lord," She bowed before Ira who merely smiled at her.

"Good job, Luxure. Veritas will take over to complete the job. Her magic would let everyone see the king jumping to his death as dawn breaks tomorrow." Ira replied before looking at the body that was on the bed and immediately it burst into flames.

The body became ashes and Ira pulled Luxure to her feet before throwing his cape over her.

"Now, let's return back." Ira murmured softly while Luxure blushed heavily and nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Star among the Darkness Chapter Sixteen**

Ira walked down the hallway to stop infront of a metal door and gave a small sigh before opening the door. Immediately he was bombarded with cries and screams that threatened to blow his eardrums out. Ira kneeled infront of a girl that was covering her ears and screaming her head off.

"Veritas…" Ira whispered softly but the girl ignored him and continued her shrieks

"Rin! It's okay… They can't hurt you anymore, I promise." Ira pulled her into his arms and she started to quieten down.

"… So much…. Too much…" Rin whispered softly as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Blood started appearing on the bandages that surrounded her eyes. Ira cursed before pulling them off to see the raw and bleeding holes where her eyes should have been. He placed his hand over the two hollow, empty holes and a green magic circle appeared.

"Regenerate. Reanimate." Ira whispered as he watched the holes getting filled up and soon, two grey coloured eyes were looking at him.

"Rin…." He gave a smile and in his heart he had hoped.

But, as soon as they had appeared, the eyeballs started cracking and became ashes that fell to the carpet. Rin screamed as she tried pushing Ira away.

"You lied! All because of your lies! Your truth is distorted and your lies are nightmares to people around! It's because of you!" Rin shouted clawing at Ira.

"You lied! All because ….. You lied!" Rin whispered as she held her knees close to her chest.

"I promise, Rin. I promise to stay with you no matter what and you will no longer be blind." Ira whispered before placing his palm on her forehead and Rin fell asleep.

Ira took out brand new bandages from the box on the table and tied them around her eyes once more before carrying her in his arms to the bed. He placed her gently down on the queen-sized bed and covered her properly before leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry, Rin…. It's all because of me…" He whispered softly before kissing her forehead.

"Anna… I'm so sorry…. I did not mean to… Please…" Rin gasped softly as blood trailed down her cheeks and stained through the bandages.

Ira gnashed his teeth together, taking one last look at his once lover before walking out of the room.

Ira took two steps before he punched the wall with his fist and blood trailed down his right hand.

"We need the Angelus... Destroy… Destroy Fairy Tail…." He hissed as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Heartfilla…. Lucy Heartfilla…" He murmured as his eyes flashed red.

"I will use your blood as pay back for the sins Anna has committed." He swore as he walked back towards his room.

 **Meanwhile Back at Fairy Tail**

"Children, I have some bad news." Master Makarov murmured as he sat on the edge of the bar table.

"The council has informed me that blue Pegasus has been attacked and Master Bob has gone missing. Most of the members have been severely injured." Makarov whispered softly before seeing everyone gasped in horror and disbelief.

"We believe it to be Tartarus's declaration of war on us." He continued.

"Master, I'm willing to go and find Master Bob." Erza murmured as she forced back her tears.

"No! It might be a trap. It's better if we stayed together." Gray shouted pulling Erza's arm.

"But!" Erza cried as the tears finally fell down her cheeks and Jellal pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm going to set up teams and shifts so that each one of you are protected. No one is to be alone at all times. Freed, Levy. Please set up runes around all of the member's houses and around the Guild." Makarov ordered as he stood up.

"Lucy, Laxus and Macbeth, in my office." He continued before walking upstairs.

The trio took a seat as Master Makarov created a sound barrier around his office.

"I have some news that I wish to share. This is part of our Guild's darkest secrets and I would not want to spread it if I had any choice." Makarov started softly.

"It's related to me." Master Mavis appeared and sat on the desk.

"You see, Mavis is actually not dead. Her body is enclosed inside a Lacrima crystal and is known as the Lumen Historie." Makarov continued.

"That was what Ivan told me back then during the GMG," Laxus whispered.

"Masters, so what are we supposed to do?" Macbeth murmured.

"The three of you would be in a team to protect the Lumen Historie from falling into the wrong hands." Makarov murmured.

"And I believe that there is a spy in the Council right now. So we cannot trust the Council anymore." Mavis murmured softly.

"Master Bob was actually not in the guild as he was on a trip related to finding lost magic where he was actually attacked by the Council guards as Tartarus attacked the guild. Master Bob was in a call with me before being attacked. He destroyed the Lacrima before they could take it." Makarov whispered softly as tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Oh god..." Lucy whispered, her eyes glistening as tears streamed down her cheeks and her mates wrapped their arms around her.

"Why? Why are they doing this to us? To me! What did my bloodline ever do to them?" Lucy cried as her hands moved to grabbed both Macbeth and Laxus's arms.

Master Makarov turned around and let the tears that he was holding in go as Mavis floated beside him with a sad smile.

"Makarov, you have to be strong for all of us." She whispered softly

 **Meanwhile**

"Are you sure that the scent stops here?" Sting murmured as he inhaled deeply, filling his nose with the scents around.

"Yes I am sure of that, Sting. His blood also stops here. Master Bob was taken from here, this was the last spot…." Rogue did not continue his sentence but everyone else knew what he was trying to say.

"Let's report our findings to Master Makarov and head towards Fairy Tail." Yukino whispered softly as tears filled up in her eyes. She was not close to Master Bob but he was one of them, a mage… a mage that had fallen.

"Let's hurry then." Sting murmured as the people followed him.

"Rogue…" Frosch murmured softly as her body shivered in his arms.

"I know… I know…" Rogue replied, patting her head not knowing what else to say.

"Sting! Look!" Yukino screamed pointing at something that was on one of the branches of a tree.

"No…." Sting's eyes widened as he saw what was lying tattered and broken on the branch… _It was one of the wings that Master Bob always wore and it was splattered in blood and badly damage._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

 **The Star Among The Darkness Chapter Seventeen**

"This is what we found that was left…" Sting reported to Master Makarov and handed over the broken wing.

"You… No... You all have done well, please rest up and stay with Fairy Tail for these few days." Makarov whispered holding the broken wing as tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Look… Look for Laxus, he would be able to host you guys at their home." Makarov continued watching the group leave the office.

"Master Bob…" Makarov murmured softly clutching the wing close to his chest.

Sting nodded at Makarov and closed the door after the rest of his team had left the office. Sting and Rogue could hear the soft cries that were coming from the office and they looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"Hello." They turned to see someone that was making his way up the stairs to the second storey, it was Midnight.

"Laxus heard about everything in the office so he went home first, along with Lucy to tidy the guest rooms. Yukino, you would be staying with your mate, I presume?" Macbeth murmured softly, raising an eyebrow making the said female burst into redness and embarrassment.

"Thanks bro. Hey, Midnight. You smell abit funny." Sting laughed and his eyebrows wrinkled smelling a scent on him.

"Oh… I'm actually mated." Midnight replied monotonously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"May we know the identity of the lucky female?" Rufus smiled in confusion and wonder.

"Actually I have two mates. Laxus and Lucy." Midnight replied as he led them to the house and everyone could not believe what their ears had just heard.

"Laxus and Lucy? Huh?" Olga shouted exaggeratingly.

"It's a long story, we'll explain to you later." Macbeth touched the runes that were casting a barrier over the house and the runes disappeared.

Macbeth waited for everyone to enter inside the barrier before making the runes revert to how it had been moments ago. Macbeth opened the door to the home and took off his shoes.

"Honey. I'm home." Macbeth shouted and spreaded his arms and immediately something golden flew into his open arms.

"Welcome back! Laxus and I prepared dinner. Your favourite food, Night." Lucy smiled at him brightly.

"Welcome, Sabertooth." Laxus nodded at the group after walking out from the kitchen.

"Dude… It's so unmanly to wear a pink apron." Olga burst into laughter.

"Shut up dude. Don't forget that I was the one that cooked dinner." Laxus snarled while taking off his apron, ready to get into a fist fight to protect his manliness.

"Laxus…" Lucy turned to face Laxus and immediately, Laxus turned pale and ran back into the kitchen before Lucy turned to face the group again smiling.

"The guest rooms at level one has been prepared for you guys. Sting and Yukino. Rufus and Olga. Rogue you are sharing a room with Frosch and Lector is that okay?" Lucy continued before ushering the guest to the dining area once everyone had no objections to the arrangement.

Lucy sat down with the guest at the round table, in between of her mates as she chatted with Yukino across from her.

"Is your magic still unstable, Yukino?" Lucy asked full of concern as she took a mouthful of the spaghetti.

"Yes, it's still working not how I like it to be." Yukino looked down at her plate, feeling disappointed.

"Yukino, do you want to train with me tomorrow in my secret area." Lucy winked at the said mage and turned to give her mates a smile.

While the conversation was going on, Rogue was barely touching his food. He was shocked, disappointed and overwhelmed with a lot of emotions to hear that the girl of his dreams had been mated and it was not to him. He continued sulking in misery when Sting poked his stomach.

He looked up to see Lucy looking at him, concerned. _My angel. She does not belong to me anymore…. Not that I ever had a claim on her._

"Is the food not to your liking, Rogue? I can cook something else for you, if you want." Lucy murmured, frowning at the plate infront of Rogue that was barely touched.

"No. It's okay… It's just that I am already full." Rogue lied and stood up.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm not feeling so well." He continued while carrying Lector and Frosch with him.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked the others, full of worry as her mates turned to look at one another.

"He is always like that, Miss Lucy." Rufus murmured, glancing at Rogue's leftovers while raising an eyebrow and turning to look at Sting as if he had the answer to everything that was going on.

Sting shook his head lightly before turning to look at the direction that Rogue left, frowning slightly before draping his arm over Yukino.

"Is something wrong, Sting?" Yukino asked softly while Lucy and her mates went to the kitchen to wash up the dishes after everyone was done with their meal.

"I don't know, Yukino." Sting lied before smiling at her and telling her not to worry.

Only Sting knew of Rogue's feelings towards the blond celestial mage and he had promised to keep it a secret, even against his own mate.

 _I hope that you are alright, Rogue,_ Sting smiled at Yukino before shouting a thank you to Lucy, Midnight and Laxus for the delicious meal.

 **Meanwhile in Rogue's room**

"Rogue. Why are you unhappy?" Frosch whispered, concerned.

"It's nothing much. Don't worry about it okay?" Rogue whispered from under the covers

"Rogue…" Frosch whined as she tried pulling the covers.

A hand shot out from under the covers and Frosch was grabbed under. Rogue hugged Frosch close to his chest as he sighed.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's just go to sleep." Rogue whispered after patting her on the head.

"Okay." Frosch replied, falling asleep quickly.

"Lucy… I should have known that it was impossible between us." Rogue whispered, giving a small smile that was heart wrenching to look at.

 **Meanwhile in the living room**

"Neh. Neh. Lucy, how did you get two guys as your mates?" Sting asked as he flung his arms around Yukino who blushed.

"Well our charms were too unstoppable and she fell for us both." Laxus answered in a deadpan voice and expression.

Everyone turned to stare at him confused at his answer when Lucy hit his head. "It is not nice to lie to people, Laxus."

'Yah! Woman!" Laxus held onto her wrist.

"Yah Dragon!" Lucy retorted, eyes flashing.

"Let me explain. It is a complicated thing. I fell for Lucy a while back then a lot of shit happened when Minerva tried to destroy the guild. Laxus fell for her ever since Fantasia happened. And you know how I was sentenced at first, Lucy was the one to negotiate for my team's release." Macbeth started out, glancing at Lucy to see her flushed cheeks.

"I told them to keep it a secret…" Lucy pouted softly before getting patted on her head by Laxus.

"Cobra and I were on our way to Fairy Tail when we found Lucy unconscious and she had lost her memories. Over the time we took care for her, I confessed and Lucy became mine. Afterwards we found out what happened, Lucy was attacked and captured by Minerva before she escaped. Lucy is a bloodline descendant of Anna Heartfilla who is a powerful mage and an angelus, a term that we are still not fully sure about. And the enemy wants that power hence this mess that everyone is going through now." Macbeth smiled at his mate as he thought back to those precious days where Lucy thought that she was still a child.

"Anna Heartfilla had appeared infront of us and she was the one that gave us our rings. Then we returned to the guild to find out about Laxus's feelings and here he is, as one of our mates." Macbeth murmured seeing how shock was forming on the Sabertooth team's faces.

"Lucy still has another mate, to be honest but we are not sure of who it is. Our names only appear on the rings after we wore it. "Laxus murmured, touching his own ring.

"The rings are a representation of us. As you can see mine." He continued, showing the ring on his hand to the others.

"Gold for lighting," Laxus grinned.

"Midnight blue for me," Macbeth smiled

"White for me!" Lucy shouted while smiling.

"And the last one is black." Lucy continued.

Sting's eyebrows rose hearing what Lucy and her mates had said and a thought suddenly appeared in his mind. _The colours of their rings represent their magic and black should represent either its wearer as a Dark Mage or Shadow Mage. Rogue could be her last mate if my assumption is correct because he is indeed a Shadow Dragon Slayer._

Sting frowned as he thought about the slim chances and sighed. _Oh Rogue, I wish for your happiness but if Lucy does not have the same feelings for you back, you will only get hurt in the end._

"We are going to the beach tomorrow guys, would you feel interested to join us? There is a festival happening tomorrow and we would like it if you guys came along for the Festival of Lights where we mourn for the lost souls and pray for our loved ones by setting floating lanterns and lighting up caves." Lucy laughed, breaking Sting's thoughts.

"We would love to, Lucy." Yukino smiled as she elbowed her mate who was deeply in thought.

The trio went to their rooms while the others went back to theirs. The night soon went by following snores and happy dreams.


End file.
